A Guide To Seduce Your Spouse
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: "I hate you Edward Cullen & I regret the day I married you!" A one night stand & a marriage license later changes the lives of 2 strangers trapped in a marriage of social convenience. Behind closed doors is a very different story. Lemons/Lang ExB Dramady.
1. Chapter 1

December 13, 2009

I picked at the imaginary fuzz for the millionth time. The car was uncomfortably quiet; mom and dad just having gotten over an argument. She insisted on wearing her beat up clogs repeating over and over "No one will see them under this dress!" He on the other hand "would not be embarrassed by her appearance. He was the police commissioner and she, his wife, should dress the part."

I gazed out the window watching the sleepy city of Seattle fly by me as the snow drifted from the sky. I couldn't wait to be clear across the country again, back in the safe confines of my apartment and away from the Hell they call Forks. I fucking hated breaks. It meant I had to come home.

"We're here, Commissioner Swan." The chauffeur announced, breaking me out of my reverie.

Phil was a kind older gentleman, maybe a few years older than my dad's ripe age of 56. His wife and son were killed in an automobile accident twenty years ago. He never remarried. Instead he drove around a hippie, a self-entitled glorified cop and an overzealous twenty something year old. Apparently he was a masochist, torturing himself with this Podunk job every single damn day.

"Thanks Phil." I muttered as he extended his hand to me and helped me out of the Cadillac.

He tipped his ridiculous chauffeur's hat and offered a warm smile, very different from the hard line that rested across my father's lips as he offered his hand to my mother.

The three of us walked quietly up the steps of the Seattle Hilton.

_Put on a happy face, Bella._

_Be polite, Bella._

_Watch the drinking tonight, Bella._

I could hear my father's voice in my head, replaying the lecture he gave me earlier before we left for this stupid Christmas party. What he really meant was…_Don't embarrass me, Bella._

I shrugged off my thick velvet coat and offered it to the woman behind the coat check. She was sweet and young. Her medium length black hair was pulled into a half ponytail and her brown eyes were hiding behind thick rimmed glasses. I glanced at the shiny gold badge resting upon her crisp white shirt.

Angela. Nice and sweet, just like her.

At some point I lost my parents amidst the sea of uniforms, tuxedos and evening dresses. I imagined my mom was forcing a smile and small talk while my father played the ever humble enforcer of the law and protector of life. What a façade. Couldn't these other stiff shirt mother fuckers see through that?

Of course not.

Because those stiff shirt mother fuckers were just like him.

Needing this night to go by quickly I pushed my way through gaudy holiday wear and chintzy decorations, right up to the bar.

"Dirty martini with a pickle, please." I sighed to the bartender.

While my life elixir was being prepared, I glanced around the room internally repulsed by the phony laughter. These people with their perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect shoes, perfect fucking offspring…had they no sense of humility?

"Here you go."

I smiled sweetly while handing over a twenty dollar tip to the older man behind the bar and sipped off the cold, bitter refreshment. The burning in my throat brought on a sense of calm.

"You look like you're out of your comfort zone." I heard a rich, deep voice say.

I turned around to face a pair of stunning jade eyes. Perfect lips spread into an uneven smirk as long fingers ran through a sea of bronze.

"Is it that obvious?" I finally managed to choke out after taking another swig of confidence in a glass.

"I hate these things too. I'm not sure what displeases me more; the tuxedo or being in a room filled with arrogant bastards. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said as he extended his hand.

"Bella Swan." I replied placing my small hand into his much larger one.

I expected a firm handshake.

I expected a light touch.

What I did not expect was for this Adonis like man to bring my hand to his velvety smooth lips and place a chaste kiss upon the top.

"Swan, huh? Your dad is Charlie?"

"Yeah. Look, can we not talk about my parents right now?" I said, wincing when I realized how harsh that came out.

"Trouble with the parents, too? No worries, I'm happy to forget about them for the evening." He responded, bringing an unnoticed drink to his lips.

"So what brings you here? You a cop?"

He offered a small chuckle and his eyes twinkled.

"No, Miss Swan, I am not a cop. I'm a doctor actually. I live in Massachusetts, just visiting the parents for the holidays. My dad is Carlisle Cullen. He's an ER doctor at Forks General. Sorry, I know we said we wouldn't talk about our parents and here I just spit out two entire sentences about them."

"Well, I'll forgive you. But only because you've piqued my interest. What are two established doctors doing at a policeman's ball?" I flirted shamelessly.

"My dad works very closely with Forks PD. When they bring in any crime victims, Carlisle is the one who oversees their care."

"That explains why Dr. Cullen, Sr. is here but what about _you_, Dr. Cullen, Jr. Why are _you_ here?"

He smiled a panty dropping smile and ran his hands through his hair again.

"You caught me, Miss Swan. I'm actually here at my father's insistence. Both of our dads have raved about the beauty and grace that is the commissioner's daughter. I had to see for myself. And forgive me for being so straight forward, but their words of your gorgeous face and charming personality don't do you justice."

My heart fluttered like a hummingbird and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Suddenly, this room was very hot.

"You're obviously drunk. I swear like a truck-driver, have the attention span of a gnat and sit like a frat boy. My father had to tell me a million times before I left to mind my manners." I laughed without humor.

"Well, Bella, I think those traits are…refreshing. It's nice to meet a woman who has an opinion and a bit of rebel in her. I'm enjoying your company so much, I was wondering if you'd grant me the honor of a dance."

"Alright Casanova but be prepared to have your shiny shoes scuffed."

He simply smiled as I rested my palm against his. He led me out to the overcrowded dance floor as the band played an instrumental version of _At Last_. I rested one hand on his broad shoulder as he gently entwined my other hand with his, bringing it to rest against his warm, hard chest.

"You know a little about me and I know nothing about you. What do you do, Bella?" He spoke softly into my ear.

I ignored the shiver that ran through my body.

"I'm finishing my master's degree in education at Dartmouth. I work at a center for under privileged high school students. They go to school year round to keep them from getting in trouble. If I can inspire even one of those kids to do something better with their lives, then I've served my purpose. I can go to sleep at night knowing there will be one less kid on the streets turning to a life of crime as a means of survival."

"I think that's extremely admirable, what you do. It's people like you that can save the world, one lost soul at a time."

"They aren't lost souls, just misguided. It's a very stressful and often underappreciated position I'm in but I wouldn't change it for the world. Those kids need to know there are better options available to them. Just like your patients need to know that if they are sick or hurt, there's an extremely charming, suave doctor they can go to."

"You think I'm suave & charming?" He chuckled.

"Psh, don't act surprised. You know I do. Otherwise I would've told you to fuck off when you first approached me at the bar."

"Ouch, Ms. Swan. That hurts. And here I thought you were a damsel in distress and I, your knight in shining armor…err…tuxedo."

I couldn't help but through my head back and let out a deep guffaw.

"Dr. Cullen, sorry to disappoint you but I make it a point to not need a knight. I have a tough ass reputation to uphold, you know. Can't have my students back home get wind I have a soft side."

"Is it safe where you work? I mean, if you're working with the under-privileged I have to imagine it's not in Hanover."

"You are correct. It's not horrible; mostly just a bunch of punks and drug dealers but Manchester isn't as nice as it used to be. This is all the more reason I am dedicated to my career."

I dared look up into his face, his smile warm and radiating as he stared at me intently.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to go off on a tangent. I'm very passionate about what I do." I mumbled as I buried my head into his chest, my cheeks aflame.

His fingers gently grasped my chin, raising my face up as he said, "Never apologize for having passion. You are an incredible woman, Bella Swan. Do you think I could be a selfish asshole and ask you for one favor?"

I gulped audibly and nodded my head, our gazes never breaking.

"I want to kiss you."

It took a matter of two seconds and my eyes were closed, lips spread slightly apart. I pushed myself into his form as his mouth sought mine and a sweet satiny texture covered the tender skin. At first the kisses were sweet and chaste, his hands taking residency on my ribs. It took a matter of moments until it turned into a mad passionate make out session. Soft moans escaped as his hands crept further down and slowly grasped my derriere.

"I'm usually not this straight forward, but do you want to get out of here?" He whispered in between lip locks.

"Fuck yes."

"I have a room upstairs in the hotel. This may be really presumptuous but I really couldn't give a damn at the moment; I can't wait to have you under me, on top of me, in front of me…" He blew the words across my ear as he places kisses along my neck.

"Now. We have to leave now. Please…" I begged. I wasn't beneath begging at this point.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me through the ocean of phonies, my breathing starting to become steadier but my body still incredibly fucking aroused.

"For later…" He turned to me with a mischievous smile as he grabbed two bottles of champagne off of an unattended server's cart right next to the doorway of freedom.

Fuck. Me.

At this moment, I prayed for two things to happen;

I prayed there wasn't a wet spot on my dress, an obvious indicator of how this gorgeous fucking man turned me on.

I prayed his bedroom skills were as hot as he looked.

XxXxXx

I awoke with a pounding headache and a rancid taste in my mouth. My hair was a hot mess and my make-up was a disaster. Carefully I pulled the large, possessive arm off of my waist, careful not to wake its owner.

It was still dark out, the sun just starting to peak up over the horizon. I walked around the room oh so quietly trying to find my discarded clothing in the charcoal hued room. As I stumbled into my underwear and zipped up my dress, I dared take a peek at the sleeping man still lying in the bed.

His lips were in a slight pout, eyebrows furrowed. He must be dreaming about something intense. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I thought back to last night…the parts I could remember anyway.

I sat down at the small table and chairs across the room and found a notepad and pen. What do I say? Thanks for last night, had a great time?

_Edward,_

_It was a pleasure meeting you last night. I haven't done a one night stand in a long time; I'm not that kind of girl. I'm willing to move on if you are. You looked so peaceful this morning I didn't have the heart to wake you before I left. Have a wonderful holiday and a safe trip home. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Bella_

I folded the note in half and laid it on his night stand. Slowly leaning over, I placed one last kiss atop his forehead. My heart held a dull ache as I looked at him one last time. This couldn't work out. My leaving is for the better.

I made it over to the door and quietly closed it behind me, leaving the man of dreams behind it.

XxXxXxX

June 13, 2010 _(6 months later)_

"For your homework assignment, I want you to re-write the constitution. Really think about what you would change and why." I said as I wrote down the assignment on the whiteboard.

"Aw, C'mon Swan Lake. It's summer vacay, why we gotta have homework."

I knew that voice coming from the back of the room. Tyler Crowley was a good kid, a bit lazy but overall a nice young man. His dad was doing time for possession and his mom worked two jobs to keep a roof over his head and food in his stomach. If he would just apply himself a little, there wasn't a doubt in my mind he could get into a decent university.

"First of all Mr. Crowley, it's disrespectful to call me anything other than Miss Swan. Second, in case you forgot I have to be here too on my summer _vacay_ as you so eloquently put it and lastly you have to have homework because you are still in school. Anything else I can clarify for you? Good. If you guys can really impress me with your superb writing skills and excellent research, I'll throw you a pizza party. I'm giving you all week to work on this in and out of class."

I happened to glance up to look out of window facing into the hallway. A familiar shade of bronze was waiting outside my door.

"You guys are free to go. Stay out of trouble!" I dismissed them anxiously.

As my twenty-six students rushed out the door eager to enjoy the warm weather and sunshine, a tall form cruised past them and into my empty classroom.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I take it you don't remember me." He said his face void of all emotion, voice flat and cold.

How could I forget? You've only plagued my thoughts every moment of every day.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you have the wrong room."

"Don't play stupid Bella. You're a horrible liar. I need five minutes of your time and then I'll be gone."

His harsh words struck a nerve with me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." was all I was able to whisper.

"It's a little late for apologies now, don't you think?" He laughed humorlessly.

"I freaked out. I kept telling myself over and over it would never have worked out. That doesn't excuse what I did but I hope it does offer a small understanding."

"It never worked out because you never gave it a chance to! That was the best night of my life, Bella! Do you have any idea how it felt to wake up to an empty bed and heartless fucking note? I felt something for you. In fact, what I felt for you was so strong I thought it was a fan-fucking-tastic idea to make it legal." He shouted at me.

"What are you talking about? We met, we danced, we drank, we fucked. And then I left."

"Somewhere between the parts of us drinking and fucking we also got married."

"What kind of sick, fucked up joke is that?" I yelled.

"It's not a joke! I have the marriage license right here if you don't believe me. I also have the divorce papers too."

Divorce.

He wants a divorce.

It took all of five seconds to feel like the wind got knocked out of me. He doesn't want me.

_He doesn't want me._

"Why would you wait six months to tell me?" I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"Because I only recently found out. I went to apply for a marriage license with my fiancée and they told me I was still married to a Bella Cullen. Imagine the look on her face trying to explain that."

_Bella Cullen. God, that sounds nice._

"I'm not going to make any trouble for you or your fiancée. Hand me the papers. I'll sign them now so this will be done and over with."

"I appreciate that Bella." Edward said with a small smile as he handed me a manila folder.

I had just sat down at my desk when I heard a loud commotion outside. That could only mean one thing…a fight.

I jumped up from my chair and ran as fast as I could down the hallway, throwing open the large metal doors. Meandering my way through the crowd of kids, I made it into the inner circle where Tyler and another student were throwing punches at each other. Tyler's nose and lip were bloody and the other kid's eye was swollen shut.

"Hey! Break it up!" I shouted as I tried to separate the two.

I'm not a tiny woman by any sense of the word, five feet nine inches, 140 pounds. I can hold my own. But I was no match for Tyler's fist making contact with my face. I fell to the ground, a sharp ringing in my ears.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

I ignored him and stood up, attempting again to break up the blood bath. Edward grabbed Tyler, effectively pulling him away from myself and the unknown student. Moments later, two other teachers came out along with the principal and two cops.

Each officer grabbed a kid and followed the principal inside the building.

"Jesus Bella, you're bleeding." Edward said as he looked at my face.

"I'm fine. I'll put some ice on it."

I noticed my shirt had gotten ripped somewhere between the punch and breaking them up. The buttons were missing all the way to my belly button.

"Here." He said as he wrapped his suit jacket around me.

It smelled like him; aftershave and leather.

"Let's get inside so I can take a look at your cheek. You might need stitches."

"I have to make sure Tyler is ok first." I said in a tone that meant don't even think about fucking arguing with me right now.

I walked into the school, Edward's hand around my waist. The cops were escorting the other student out as we approached the office. I felt his hand tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. We walked into the school office like that. As soon I saw Tyler, I shrugged away from Edward signaling with my hands to stay where he was.

"Tyler?" I said softly.

He was hunched over, his head resting in his hands. When he heard my voice, he slowly sat up with a small sniffle.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan, I'm so sorry." He cried as he bolted out of the chair and wrapped his arms around my neck. He sobbed into my shoulder and I stood there and held him.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You have one hell of a right hook." I tried to smile as he composed himself.

"I was on my way out the door saying good-bye to James when that punk ass Felix showed up. He said my mom made a living as a whore and he was coming over tonight so he could…you know. No one talks about my mom that way, Miss Swan. I told him to take it back or he'd be sorry. He didn't. He just kept taunting me so I pushed him. That's how the fight got started."

"I understand what he said was mean and hurtful. Hopefully he gets a good punishment that is well deserved. Remember when we talked about working on anger issues and how even though people can say very inconsiderate things, they're still just words. You need to work on letting them roll off you. _You_ need to be the bigger person and walk away. I'm going to have Mrs. Cope call your mom to pick you up."

As I turned to walk towards the secretary he shouted, "No! Don't! She'll get in trouble from her boss. I can make it home."

"I want to make sure you do. Wait here while I have my friend Dr. Cullen stitch me up ok? I'll drive you home myself."

"You don't have to do that Miss Swan I-"

"Crowley, you're already in deep shit. Don't push it. Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He plopped back into his chair as Edward and I walked back towards my room.

"You're not driving him alone, Bella."

"Oh for God's sakes Edward, I'll be fine. I'm going to make sure he gets home ok."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Fine if it'll make you happy." I huffed.

"My bag is in my car. I'll be right back." He said.

When he walked out of my classroom, I walked over to my desk looking at the papers glaring back. I flipped through each page until I landed on the _one_. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I started sobbing as soon as I saw it;

_This marriage license is to verify the legal union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan on this day December 13, 2009. _

_Signed: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Signed: Isabella Marie Cullen_

I am Bella Cullen.

**AN: Another little short story I'm going to dally with now. BTL is back on a hiatus because I lost my groove again. That shit sucks major, lemme tell ya. Nothing worse than starting a story and not finishing it. I don't like it when authors do it to me, so I feel like a damn hypocrite right now doing it to you. I know it's been awhile since my last update/story but my beta had her baby in April. A little girl named Lyric Kathrina. How pretty is that? **

**I'm doing a fundraiser in July for stem cell research. I won't gain any monetary prize for each review like I have in the past, but if you want to send me one anyway for moral support, that's worth more than any amount of money. **

**I'm going to put this here once (and it applies for the whole story), even though it's pretty obvious:**

**I don't own anything Twilight related including characters, etc. I'm just utilizing my over active imagination. So I'd really appreciate it if there was no suing going on. **

**Until next chapter, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had patched up my cheek which required three stitches. He said as long as I took proper care of it it shouldn't scar. Like I really gave a shit about a tiny half inch scar. I was more concerned about our unknown marriage and the even bigger mystery of the unknown fiancée.

We drove Tyler home and I walked him to his door making him promise me he'd talk to his mother when she got home. I would be calling her tomorrow to follow up. Edward drove me back to the school so I could get my car and he followed me the fifty some minutes home to my apartment.

"I wanted to thank you for today, Edward. You didn't have to help out like you did and I really appreciate it." I said as I poured two glasses of iced tea. It was already eight in the evening and somehow alcohol didn't seem like a wise decision. Hmm, wonder why.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. I'm just sorry I wasn't there sooner. I really thought you were hurt. I couldn't breathe for a second." He replied as he took the chilled glass from my hand.

"No worries, I'm fine. Just another day at the office." I offered a small chuckle.

"There is nothing funny about that, Bella. You could've been really injured. What the hell were you thinking trying to separate two boys...no…two _men _while they were fighting? You're lucky you didn't end up with any broken bones or a concussion."

"Edward Cullen don't you reprimand me. It's my job…my _duty_ to make sure those kids don't get hurt. I got a scratch on the face and hopefully that will be reminder enough to those kids to stay out of trouble. I will not stand by and wait for a knight in shining armor to save me."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his eyes met mine and I cringed on the inside. My knight in shining armor…my Edward. His stare became too intense; I had to look away. And change the subject.

"So, tell me about your fiancée. What's her name, what does she do?"

While the topic made me nauseous and want to curl up into a tiny ball and sob like a fucking baby, I acted cool as a cucumber.

"Before we go down that path, I want to throw out a standard disclaimer. The arrangement Kate and I have is complicated to say the least. We're both under pressure from our families to settle down. It's a marriage of convenience, however inconvenient it is for us."

"Did you tell your family about our little predicament?"

"I told my mother. She was elated. She promised not to tell anyone, not even my father. I didn't know what to do. Kate was no help to me at all. In fact she thought it was hilarious. Carlisle wouldn't understand, I don't think. He's very old fashioned; believes when you marry, you marry for life."

"What did your mom tell you?" I asked pressing further.

"She told me I should try and find you. Work things out, see if we're compatible. I had never been so heartbroken. When I woke up the next morning expecting to feel you next me and was sadly disappointed when there was nothing but air and a bull shit note, I was crushed. I had never felt so strongly about another person until that night.

No one has ever entranced me like that, had that kind of effect on me. I was devastated. At first I thought it was something I did; I hurt you or offended you in some way. But as the weeks passed I got angrier and angrier with you.

In April my father approached me about settling down. Kate's parents talked to her a few weeks prior. She works with me at the hospital, she's a social worker. Her family owns a fishery in Maine. I'm sure you've heard of Gordon's. Kate's the heiress to that fortune.

We had lunch one day in the cafeteria and got to talking about our situations. We decided then we would marry each other to placate everyone. We were going to have a quick wedding at the justice of the peace. When we applied for our marriage license I was beyond shocked to get a letter in the mail telling me I was already married to one Isabella Cullen."

Edward finished his story with an audible sigh and I sat there dumbfounded as tears filled my eyes and I sniffled like an asshole.

"Bella, please don't cry." He cooed as he placed his hands over mine.

He just broke the mother fucking damn.

"I-I'm so ::hiccup:: fucking sorry ::hiccup:: Ed-Edward." I cried uncontrollably.

He scooted closer to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting grip. His hand smoothed my hair away from my hot, snotty, tear filled face and I just sat there and let it all out all over his shirt.

"I didn't want to leave you that night ::hiccup:: I was so fucking scared and I didn't know what to do! I kept telling myself over and over that it was some kind of dream and you'd wake up and tell me to leave and I can't handle another broken heart ::hiccup:: I never meant to hurt you I swear. I'll sign those papers and I'll never bother you again."

Just the very thought of the shit-head ex-boyfriend of mine made me want to puke. And then break something.

"I would never have told you to leave Bella. I thought it was a dream too, that you were too good to be true."

His kind words made me cry even harder and I wished that he would've yelled at me. God knows I deserved it for being the bitch I was.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I pulled myself away from him and stood up.

"To sign those papers so you don't have to stay here with an emotional jack ass."

I walked over to my briefcase and opened it. I rummaged around for several minutes until I realized that they were still on my desk at work.

"Shit Edward, I forgot them on my desk. I won't be able to get in til Monday."

"Why Monday? Today is only Wednesday, you don't have school the rest of the week?"

"Nope. It's a summer program. They go to school Monday through Wednesday from ten to four."

"I see. Well it looks like I'll be back on Monday."

"How far away do you live?"

"I live in Boston. That's a little over two hours away from here."

"Edward it's late. You must be very tired from the ever eventful day we had. I insist you stay here or at least crash at a hotel. The couch folds out into a bed. You can leave in the morning. I'm not up before ten on my days off so you won't even have to see me if it's too awkward."

He stared at me for a second, as if contemplating his next move. I swallowed hard, realizing in that moment how desperate I must look.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to put you out."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

"Alright then. Thanks. I need to call Kate and let her know I'll be home tomorrow."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed ten digits to a woman who would be his wife. A woman that wasn't me.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you up. No, everything is fine. Look I won't be able to get those papers til Monday. I've had a very long, exhausting day so I'm going to stay in Hanover for the night, I'll be home tomorrow. Yes, I am staying with Bella. She was nice enough to offer her couch. Alright darling, go back to bed. G'night."

It was wrong to listen to his phone conversation but I couldn't help but feel a combo of jealousy, anger and hurt. I'm fucking stupid I know. It's not like he was mine. I pulled out what I needed from the hall closet and walked back over to Edward as he placed his phone and watch on my coffee table.

"Here are some pillows and blankets. Feel free to watch t.v. and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Kitchen…oh shit! I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't even think about feeding you! Are you hungry?" I said as I smacked my hand to my head. It was a total Homer Simpson "duh" moment.

"Now that you mention it, I am famished. But Bella, it's almost 9:30. You've had just as long as I day as me, I don't want you cooking on my behalf. Perhaps we can just order some take out?"

"There's a sushi place a few blocks away. We'd have to go get it but it's only a ten minute walk."

"Sounds like a plan."

Edward asked to use my bathroom to freshen up. While he was in there doing God knows what I placed our orders for vegetable stir fry, California Rolls, Avocado Rolls and Spicy Salmon Dumplings. My mouth was watering just thinking about it. I walked into my bedroom; my intent was to change into something more comfortable for our walk. I still had on my pencil skirt and ripped blouse. After Edward had fixed up my face, I was able to find a safety pin in my desk drawer which came to use as it prevented the ladies from popping out. I felt lazy so I grabbed a pair of flats and a plain fitted blue tee and called it a night.

"You ready?" Edward asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving! I could eat the ass end out of a moose." I whined as we walked out of my apartment and down the stairs to the front door.

The weather was nice; warm with a refreshing breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the starry sky and the moon shone brightly above us. Edward and I walked in a comfortable silence down the semi-busy street.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked.

"Seriously?"

"Well…yeah. Why not! I'd like to know my wife…before I divorce her." He laughed at his ill-tasted joke.

I didn't think it was so funny.

"Aw Bella I'm sorry. I just meant I know nothing about you and we're married. I'd at least like to try and be friends after this all blows over."

"Alright then…what's your favorite color?"

"Up until six months ago I didn't have one. But after I saw this extremely gorgeous brunette in this beautiful blue dress, I'd have to say I'm quite partial to blue now."

He was talking about me. Holy shit, I'm having a myocardial infarction. Call a fucking doctor! Oh wait…there's one right next to me.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Was my next question.

"I play piano. I originally wanted to be a concert pianist. But when my mom got sick and passed away, I decided I'd follow in Carlisle's footsteps and help people."

"Wait, how long ago did your mom die? Didn't you just say you told her about us?"

"Elizabeth is my biological mother. She was a teacher, just like you. She worked with the same type of kids you do. Only difference was she worked in a horrible part of Detroit. So much crime and violence and burned out abandoned buildings. The city was nothing but an industrial wasteland. I hated living in Michigan. Anyways, my mom had come home one day complaining she had a horrible headache and just wanted to go to sleep. The next day she developed a dangerously high fever. She was hallucinating and going into shock. Carlisle tried everything; antibiotics, second opinions, re-doing tests. But he couldn't figure out what was wrong until it was too late. She had contracted Meningitis from one of her students. She died two days after she came home with that headache. I was seven when she died. Carlisle still blames himself. He met Esme at a medical convention in St. Louis when I was ten. She's really the only mother I've ever known."

"Oh shit, Edward I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I said.

I stopped walking and turned around to give him a hug. It felt…right.

"Thanks for the compassion Bella but that was a long time ago. I really don't remember too much of her which makes me sad. I have pictures and some of her jewelry that I remember her wearing. Her wedding ring for example. I remember one night when I was about six she had come to tuck me in and read me my bedtime story. At the end of the book she told me that when I fall in love and ask a girl to marry me, she would give me her wedding ring. Of course at six years old girls still had cooties so that idea was absurd."

"That's beautiful Edward. It really is. My parents drive me insane but I'm very lucky to have them. It's amazing what we take for granted. Renee is such a modern day hippie, she'd probably tell me to make my wedding ring out of flowers and vines and Charlie…is complicated to put it mildly."

We walked into the little café and picked up our order. As we started our walk home, the questions resumed only this time it was my turn answer.

"Alright Isabella, you got my poor Oliver Twist story from me, now it's my turn. How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Thirteen. It was my first birthday party with boys and girls, well aside from when I was like…five. Anyways, we were all downstairs in the basement of Jessica Stanley's house. We thought we were top shit because all the parents were upstairs or outside so we were unsupervised. Jessica pulled out a glass Coke bottle and we played spin the bottle. Mike Newton picked me. It was horrible! My braces got stuck with his and he ended up drooling all over me. Mrs. Stanley couldn't believe what she saw. Jessica blamed it on me saying it was my idea. They called Charlie and he told me if I ever kissed a boy again, he'd use the Jaws of Life to untangle my metal mouth."

I looked over at Edward who had remained quiet the whole story. I could see why; the asshole was trying to hold in his laughter.

"It wasn't funny! I got grounded and I had to give up my New Kids on the Block Ken dolls for a week. Not cool! I was in love with Donny!"

At this point Edward was doubled over in uncontrollable fits of hysteria. As we walked up the steps of my apartment I was considering leaving him out here and taking the food all for myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just…your funny. That was funny."

"Well I'm glad my pain brought you pleasure. I got made fun of the next day in school! They called me 'Spit Bubble Swan'. That fucker Newton told everyone what happened except he said _I_ was the one with the problem keeping the spit in my mouth. I kneed him in the balls and made him set the record straight."

We sat at the table in my kitchen, eating and laughing and drinking iced tea. It was almost 11:30 before we were going to call it a night. That was until there was a knock on my door.

"I'm not expecting company." I said to Edward as I walked over to the door. He followed right behind me, his hand around my waist as I unlocked it and pulled it open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled as I saw the one prick on the face of the planet who I'd wish would just fall off a cliff already.

"Pleasure to see you too Bellarina."

"Ugh, don't call me that. What do you want you shit head? It's almost midnight." I groaned.

For the first time in the last three minutes Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella, do you want me to call the police? Is this man bothering you?" He asked as he eyeballed the fucktard out in the hall.

"No, I'm fine. Eric was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Aw come on Hells Bells, I missed you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm Eric, Bella's boyfriend. I keep asking her to marry me and she keeps turning me down. One of these days she'll come around." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like Bella wants you here so why don't you run along before I help remind you where the front door is."

"Who the fuck are you, some overpriced pimp?"

Edward pushed me behind him standing board stiff as he took a step out into the hall, obviously intimidating the shit out of Eric.

"I'm Edward, Bella's _husband_ and you have five seconds to remove yourself from here before I cram your foot so far down your throat, your ass hole will need Lotrimin. Come near my _wife_ again and you'll be finding yourself in a cedar box, capishe?"

**AN: There's a pic of Bella's dress from Ch 1 on my profile. I'm an idiot and forgot to mention that last chapter. For those of you who don't know, I'll save you the Google look up; Lotrimin is an anti-fungal cream used to relieve athlete's foot. Press that little green button and make my day Please? Until next chapter…happy reading! **

**P.S. I'm on the prowl for some good FF rec's. I like mobward, darkward, copward, fedward and other related professions. Kinda going for the badass character. Leave it in a review or PM your suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the horrible beeping of the smoke alarm. It took a matter of two seconds for me to jump out of bed and fly into the kitchen where there were small billows of black smoke lingering in the air and Edward fanning the fumes away from the annoying fucking alarm with a dish towel.

It also took a matter of two seconds to realize he was only wearing his pants, his beautiful muscles visible to my hungry eyes. I swear I drooled.

"What the fuck happened in here? Are you ok?" I asked snapping myself out of my lust induced stupor.

He jumped, startled at my voice. It was very obvious he was blushing like a God damn virgin from the embarrassment.

Or maybe it was because I only had on a _very_ short t-shirt.

Now I fucking blushed.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast before I left as a thank you for letting me crash here and instead I almost set your home on fire."

I opened up the windows and patio door letting the vapors escape into the muggy air outside. It was going to rain.

"Any damage?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

Sheepishly Edward showed me a blackened pan.

"I'll buy you a new one, I swear. Hell, I'll buy you a whole set of pans." He stammered.

"Ah shit Cullen, I could care less about the fucking pan. I meant _you_. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only thing hurt right now is my pride and ego."

I started laughing hysterically. I know I must've looked like a jack ass but I couldn't help the deep guffaws that escaped from my lips. It wasn't long before Edward was cracking up too. We were both doubled over with tears rolling down our cheeks. The situation wasn't even that funny but fuck if I didn't need a good laugh.

"Get dressed. I'm going to take you to breakfast. And Bed, Bath and Beyond for new pans." He said after we composed ourselves.

"You don't have to do that. It was one pan. I have more. But I will take you up on breakfast. Honestly, I'm surprised I still have an appetite after inhaling that poison you just covered my house in."

"Way to kick me while I'm down. I'm wounded."

"Psh, you're such a baby. The bathroom is right down the hall if you want to shower and for the love of God brush your teeth. I have washcloths and extra men's toiletries in there so help yourself."

Defensively his arms crossed over his bare chest and he raised a questioning eye brow at me.

"Some of it was when the douche bag ex of mine stayed the night but most of it is my dad's. He and Renee come once in a while to visit so I like to be prepared."

His body visibly relaxed and his arms unfolded once again returning to his sides. I gave him a cheeky smile and turned down the hall to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. Less than five minutes passed before I heard the water running. I let out a deep sigh.

I wanted to sneak in there and watch him. My mind was running rampant with images of his gorgeous naked body all wet and hot. I pinched myself hard to stop the arousal I was sure was starting to gather. With deep regret and a throbbing clit, I walked into my bathroom and did all my humanly hygiene maintenance.

I grabbed a long yellow summer dress. It was plain and simple, but oh so cute and comfy. A few swipes of mascara, a little foundation and a swipe of lip gloss later I was ready to go. As soon as I could find my damn shoes.

I was on my hands and knees looking for my woven sandals under my bed when a chocolaty smooth voice broke my concentration and I bumped my head on my night stand.

"You could give me warning when you're about to walk…into…a…room…" I said and then slowly stopped talking as I realized he was only in a towel.

"You've got a little drool on the side of your mouth." Was all he said with a fucking smug grin and then he walked out of my room.

XxXxXx

I had finally found my shoes under the couch and Edward finally put pants on. I wasn't quite as tempted to jump him now that he was clothed. But I still wanted to.

I had just closed the door behind us as we walked down the three flights of stairs to get outside. As soon as Edward opened the door for me, we were bombarded with a swarm of flashing cameras and a million questions.

"Dr. Cullen, is it true you're married to Bella Swan and engaged to Kate Gordon?"

"Isabella, how do you feel about your husband's infidelity?"

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we pushed past those mother fuckers. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. There happened to be a cop car parked a few yards away, the officer getting out of his car and walking over to us. He was one large mother fucker.

"Alright, break it up! Let these folks be! Go on!" His deep voice boomed.

The swarm of maggots stopped following us after he threatened to arrest them for harassment.

"You folks ok?" He asked.

He had a soft baby face with sweet little dimples and a head full of ringlets. He looked like a five year old in a man's body.

"Yeah, thanks. Fuckers came out of nowhere." I growled.

"Wow, you're a feisty little thing." He laughed.

Edward just stood there like a bump on a log.

"I'm Bella by the way. Thanks for that." I said as I offered my hand.

"Officer McCarty and it's my duty, ma'am. Hey aren't you the one getting hitched to that fish chick?" He said as he looked at Edward.

"Yes." He mumbled quietly.

"Congrats, man. Well, I have to get back to patrolling. Catch you folks later."

I watched as he got into his squad car and waved as he drove by us. Then I turned and looked at Edward with furrowed eyebrows and hands on my hips.

"You were so rude, Edward Cullen! I know Carlisle raised you better than that and I'm sure Esme would be appalled if she saw that little act you just pulled."

"I didn't appreciate the way he was ogling you."

"Well Cullen let me set the record straight. First and foremost, you are such a typical man. You failed to notice the fucking _wedding_ ring on his hand, jackass. Second, we're getting a divorce in case you forgot. And you have a fiancée! So if I _want_ to be ogled, that is of no concern to you!" I stomped my foot and huffed.

A low growl escaped out of his mouth as he looked around and quickly grabbed me by my arm and pushed me against a wall of a nearby building, his hands on either side of my head pinning me in. To the people passing by, we looked like any other couple just lost in the moment. His face was dangerously close to mine; I could still smell the toothpaste on his breath.

"Let _me_ set the record straight Isabella. First, yes I did see his ring. Just because there's a ring doesn't mean he can't _want_. Second, we aren't divorced _yet_. You are still my _wife_, not_ Kate_. And lastly, the _only_ person who has _any_ right to ogle you is _me._ If I see another man fucking my _wife_ with his eyes, yes, Isabella, that is of concern to _me_." He gritted through his teeth.

"Oh really? You're a philandering asshole. I heard your conversation with Kate last night. "Ok sweetheart, yes darling". You're either stringing her along or you get some kind of sick satisfaction out of breaking women's hearts."

"In case you forgot Bella, it was _you_ who left _me. _Don't you talk to me about breaking hearts. You made your choice the moment you walked out of that hotel room. And if I'm going to marry a woman I hardly know and don't _love_, I need to at least try and act like a good fiancé. I will not bring children into this world without there being some sort of love between my wife and me."

I wasn't sure which wife he was referring to; the one he had at the moment (aka me) or the one he'll have in a few months (aka Kate). So I ignored that last comment.

"And you could have just as easily sought me out before you popped the question to her!"

I heard the roll of thunder in the background as Edward stared at me with such intensity. The heavens opened up and poured their frustrations out on us in the form of a downpour. Neither of us moved as the rain pelted us slowly at first and then drenched us minutes later. Droplets were running down his face and getting trapped in his hair. Unable to take the deafening silence between us or stand the pressure of his stare, I spoke first.

"Edward-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. His mouth crashed into mine and he kissed me with such force, such passion. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His fingers dug into my hips as his tongue fought for entrance into my mouth. I gladly obliged.

We made out in the pouring rain, the streets virtually deserted now. I was freezing but didn't care. As long as I had him touching me, I would be ok. It was then in that moment I realized what an asshole I was, what an asshole I was being.

Eventually he pulled away, our foreheads touching and breathing coming out in short pants. I felt something hard rubbing against my thigh. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that was.

"Now that I got you to shut up, let's go get breakfast." He finally whispered.

I simply nodded as we walked down the street to the diner. We never did make it to Bed, Bath and Beyond.

XxXxXx

"Thanks for everything. I'll be back Monday evening to pick up the papers." Edward said as I walked him to the door.

It was with a heavy heart I put on a fake smile and told him I looked forward to putting this all behind us. Before he turned the handle to open the large piece of wood, there was a loud knock.

"I'm not expecting anyone." I said as he gave me incredulous look.

"If that's your fucking ex I swear I'll kill him."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, opening to door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Bella. Can't we visit our kids?" Charlie said as he, Renee, Carlisle and a woman I assumed was Esme walked in, walking past Edward and I. To say we were dumbfounded would be an understatement.

"How did you know I was here?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Sit down. Both of you. We need to talk." Charlie said with his no bullshit tone.

"Before you begin Charlie, I just want to say it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm Edward's mom, Esme. You're simply lovely." The petite woman said softly. She had beautiful honey colored hair that fell in waves down her shoulders. She put women half her age, including me, to shame.

"Thank you, Edward's talked so much about you." I blushed.

"Back to business. Isabella Marie why didn't you tell us you were married?" Charlie scolded. I felt like a fucking teenager getting caught skipping class.

"Bella, dear, we're all very hurt that you and Edward didn't even tell us you were married. We had to find out from some horrible reporter this morning. They've been calling both the Cullen's and us since seven this morning. And Edward, who is Kate?" Renee said.

Edward and I just looked at each other and with my shoulders sagged and tail between my legs, I looked at Edward and said, "We need to come clean and tell them everything."

He nodded and cleared his throat before he looked Carlisle and Charlie in the eyes and told of our situation going back to the Christmas party (leaving out the details of the sinfully delicious acts that happened).

"I had no idea we were married until Kate and I went to apply for a marriage license. That's how I found Bella. She's signing the divorce papers Monday. Hopefully this will all be done with soon enough."

"Does Kate know about you and Bella?" Carlisle finally spoke up, his stare very intense as he looked at Edward.

"She knows I'm with Bella now. And she knows Bella won't be able to sign the documents til Monday."

"You are out of your God damn minds if you think about getting a divorce." Charlie yelled.

"I'm sorry?" We both said at the same time.

"Your reckless behavior has really put Carlisle and me in the spotlight. Isabella, not only have you and Edward made fools of yourselves in the public eye, you've also put my reputation as the police commissioner and Carlisle's reputation of being chief medical officer at risk.

The whole city, hell the whole country right now, thinks that we've failed at parenting. The Cullen's and your mom and I have talked it through. Edward, we think it would be in everyone's best interest if you and Bella remain "married" for a few months. Just until this old news.

When you go out in public, you are to act like a happily married couple. I don't care if you try to kill each other behind closed doors. Esme has talked to Kate and she agreed to tell the media you broke off your engagement. Only your folks and Renee and I know the truth. You and Kate can get hitched afterwards in a private ceremony. Her family is not happy they found out their future son-in-law is my _current_ son-in-law if you catch my drift."

"So what you're saying is, Edward and I have to stay married to protect _your_ reputations, never mind how we feel."

"Bella, don't look at it like that. When you're behind closed doors, you don't have to act like husband and wife. There's more at stake here then you and Edward fooling the world. Please. Just for a month or two, possibly longer." Carlisle begged.

"And Isabella, I'm going to throw that little maggot Eric Yorkie in the slammer for the rest of his pathetic life. That conniving bastard tipped off the press. Apparently he knew you two were married before the rest of us. I heard Edward put on one hell of show last night acting like the over protective husband for which I'm grateful." Charlie scoffed.

I was about to protest. Yell and scream at them. How _dare_ they put Edward and I on guilt trips because they were embarrassed of us. I'd rather they disown us for a month then trap us. However, Edward beat me to the punch line and I damn near fell out of my fucking chair when he spoke.

"Alright. Bella and I will stay married. Carlisle, you've trapped me into this arrangement with Kate. I've made my peace with it for now. But I will not trap Bella. She deserves more than that. Commissioner Swan, Renee, I'm sorry for what's happened and I take full responsibility. If you need to place blame on someone, place it on me. Not Bella."

"Edward, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. And you have some nerve coming here, all of you, and telling us to put up a façade because we're a fucking humiliation to you. Who gives a shit what the world thinks? Yes, we made a mistake and we have to suffer the consequences. This is absolute bull shit. Reputation as a commsissioner? Don't make me laugh! The only reason you got that job was because you kissed some precinct ass. Dr. Cullen, I don't know you and by default I'm not going to insult your profession or reputation. But I will say that this agreed arrangement that you and Charlie made is very disappointing."

"Isabella Swan, you will not disrespect me or Dr. Cullen again. I demand you apologize." Charlie stood out of his seat and roared.

I stood up out of my seat, fists at my side ready for a fight.

"I refuse to give you an apology. And it's Isabella _Cullen_ now."

The room went silent and stayed that way for several minutes until Esme stood up and rested her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, she doesn't owe Carlisle an apology. What she says is true, this whole arrangement is absurd. However I would like to say to Bella, I admire your feistiness and passion. I couldn't have picked a better match for my son. I'm hoping we can become friends and you'll forgive all of us someday. And also… welcome to the family."

**AN: So a lot of you asked about Edward calling Kate terms of endearment. I hope that clarified. If not, I'll give a brief explanation: He wants to try and love her. If he's going to be stuck in a marriage with someone he doesn't know, he **_**needs**_** to try and love her. For his own sanity. **

**Thanks to those of you who sent me recommendations. I was notified yesterday that I'm being laid off. Looks like I'll have nothing but time now to read. And find another job. If anyone lives in the metro-Detroit area and needs a nutritionist, let me know. I stayed up all night bawling my heart out having a pity party. Now I'm just pissed. **

**Have a safe & happy 4th if you're in the USA. Until next time…happy reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

After I kicked out the peanut gallery, who did inform me they were staying for a few days since they "flew all the way from Forks", I went through my portfolio with all of my kids contact information. It was time to have a chat with Mrs. Crowley.

"I'm going to make a few calls. I'll give you some quiet and use your bedroom." Edward said as I sprawled myself out on the couch, phone in hand.

I dialed the numbers shooing him off and waited intensely for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" A quiet male voice asked.

"Hello, is this Tyler?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hi it's Ms. Swan. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, my face is a little swollen but nothing I can't handle." He shrugged it off.

"I'm glad. I was worried about you. Tyler, I told you yesterday that I would call and check up on you and speak with your mom. Is she home?"

He sighed heavy and hard. For a moment I thought we had disconnected because of the fucking silence. I hated silence.

"Yeah, lemme get her."

I heard him yell "Mom!" in the background and smiled to myself. Such a kid thing to do. Charlie used to get so fucking pissed when I'd do shit like that.

"_Isabella Marie, we did NOT raise you in a barn! So stop shouting!"_

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Crowley, this is Bella Swan. I'm your son's summer program teacher. I'm guessing you heard about what happened yesterday between your son and another student." I said as more of a statement then a question. How could she _not_ have seen that kid's poor fucking face?

"Yes, Miss Swan I'm fully aware of what happened yesterday. My son also mentioned that you got hurt in the scuffle as well. Are you ok?"

"It was just a small cut on the cheek. 'Tis merely a flesh wound." I laughed at my own Monty Python humor. "Look, Mrs. Crowley, the reason I'm calling is because I'm concerned about Tyler's wellbeing. I'm aware of his family…background…and considering the circumstances with his father and you working the insane hours you do, I want to recommend therapy.

Tyler is a great kid and I have no doubt he'll be an even better man. It's just right now; I think he's stuck in a stage that's not only hard, but very confusing for him. The school offers one on one and group sessions with a counselor. I could meet with you sometime next week to discuss this further."

Again there was a long fucking pause. Like mother like son.

"Ms. Swan, I appreciate your concern for my son. However I don't want him in counseling. I don't wish to discuss it further either. I appreciate you calling me and for watching out for Tyler but please respect my decision as his _mother_. Have a good day."

And with that she hung up. I held the phone in my hand for a minute before I threw it on the couch. I figured that way I wouldn't break the damn thing.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled in frustration.

Edward came flying out of the room, worry etched on his perfect fucking face.

"Bella, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fucking fine. Sorry about that, I'm just pissed. That kid we dropped off yesterday needs counseling and his mother told me politely to butt the fuck out. It's my job! Who the fuck does she think she is?" I seethed.

"His mother. You can't do anything about it Bella except be there for him. You can help him the best you can and at the end of the day, it has to be enough."

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled knowing he was right.

"Hey, chin up. I have to go back to my house. My dog is probably having a heart attack and I've been wearing the same thing two days in a row. Would you like to come? Maybe stay with me until Sunday night? We can drive back and I'll stay with you here while you're at work and school."

"Edward Cullen, are you inviting me to your place? You sly shit, you." I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So what do you say? Come with me Bella. Come see my house. It faces the Atlantic. You'd love the view."

"Alright Cullen, let me pack some shit and we'll be good to go."

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, while you finish packing your _shit_ as you so eloquently put it, I'm going to finish my phone calls."

"Oh Edward, you make my wittle heart go pitter patter." I batted my eyelashes like the sarcastic bitch I was.

XxXxXxXx

"What's your favorite food?"

"I'm a chick, what do you think?"

"Chocolate?"

"Hmm. I'll give you partial credit. Carbs Edward, carbs. Most chicks like to commit something called carbicide. We do it a lot when it's time for my uber bitch alter ego to kick in."

"Carbs aren't a food, they're a macronutrient. And I can't wait til you're on your period." He rolled his eyes at me.

We were almost halfway to Edward's house in Boston and to pass the time (and get to know each other more) we decided to finish our round of twenty questions. Or rather, twenty questions multiplied by pi. We passed twenty a long fucking time ago.

"What the fuck ever, smart ass. Carbs are still food. If you want me to clarify I like bread, pizza, pasta, chocolate, cake, chocolate cake, ice cream, cookies, a good bowl of Wheaties before bed…yeah, carbs."

"You mean you eat something with fiber that's _good_ for you? Bella, I'm shocked."

"Psh, you haven't tried anything as orgasmic as my chocolate chip walnut brownies. Alright you've been hogging the questions, my turn. What's your dog's name?"

"Tanya."

"Really? You named your dog _Tanya_? What the fuck is wrong with you? That's not a dog name. A dog name is like Bruiser or Phinneas."

"What's wrong with Tanya?"

"Uhh it's a people name, hello. If I had a dog, I'd have to get two and I'd name them Cosmo and Martini. I want a St. Bernhard and Weiner dog."

"Cosmo and Martini, huh? Alcoholic much?" He laughed under his breath.

"Better than _Tanya_. Where'd you get her from? And if you say a breeder or pet shop I'll castrate you. I'm a firm believer in using the shelters first."

"She was Kate's dog. But Kate developed an allergy to her so I offered to take her. I grew an attachment and I couldn't let her go to a shelter. You'll like the little fur ball."

As soon as he said the K word my insides went topsey turvey. I had a bitter taste in my mouth and I swear my heart was going to explode through my chest.

"Edward can I ask you something serious? Something…personal?" I mumbled.

I never got fucking nervous. And now here I was fiddling with the hem of my dress and looking at my lap.

"Anything Bella. You don't have to be afraid to ask, I promise I won't get mad."

"Have you and Kate…." I trailed off suggestively.

"Had sex?"

"Yeah…I mean she is your future wife and all so it'd only make sense."

Within that two second sentence I felt like I wanted to cry.

"We have. Once. It was about a month and half ago. It was completely awkward and to be honest I don't think I wanna do it again anytime soon."

"Why was it so awkward? I mean you're friends and all, right? Friends have sex all the time. It's called 'friends with benefits'."

"It was awkward because I called out _your_ name. It was your face I saw, not hers." He whispered.

And things got incredibly damn awkward as all Hell now. I couldn't even work up a response for that. So instead I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes.

XxXxXxXx

"Bella, we're here."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked directly into a set of green. His lips turned upwards into a smile and stroked my cheek.

It was a tender moment until I opened my fucking snarky mouth and said, "It's about damn time, I'm starving and I've got a kink in my neck."

"Someone's cranky when they first wake up." He chuckled as we walked up the front steps to his abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous house.

"Holy shit Cullen, you're place is beautiful. And we haven't made it inside yet."

"Thanks. I love this house; I don't think I'd ever want to sell it."

Chez Edward had large glass windows and was about the size of five of my apartments. His living room overlooked the Atlantic and his bedroom faced a harbor. The walls were a warm gray color and the furniture barely looked used. A modern yet cozy vibe echoed.

"Where's your people named dog?" I asked out of curiosity.

He simply smiled and grabbed my hand pulling towards the large glass patio door, sliding it open and walking down the wooden steps of the deck. Lying at the bottom, curled up in a bowl was a little blonde ball of fuzz.

"Tanya, come here girl." He called.

Her little head perked up and she yipped all the way over. She didn't even acknowledge Edward as she started sniffing me instead.

"I think she likes me?" I said unsure whether or not I should attempt to pet her.

"She's harmless. Go ahead and pet her, she won't bite."

I slowly kneeled down and rested my hand atop her little head and scratched behind her ears. Her little leg started thumping into the grass and she leaned into my reach.

"I think I heart her. What is she?"

"A dog."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I meant what breed."

"A Welsh Corgi."

I was about to open my mouth to say something but was otherwise interrupted when I heard a soft, feminine voice calling from inside the house.

"Edward, are you here?" Mystery female called again.

"Out here!" He shouted back, never taking his eyes off me.

A petite woman walked out onto the patio wearing a sports bra and short running shorts showing off super tan legs and washboard abs. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and even with her flushed face and sweaty forehead she was beautiful.

"Oh Eddie, you didn't tell me you had company. I'm Kate."

She offered her hand out to me for a handshake. I happened to glance down to her other hand and noticed a large diamond rock dangling off her ring finger. That made me glance down to my hand and realize it was empty except for the moonstone ring my mom had given me when I moved to Dartmouth. I cautiously took her hand in mine and gave her a firm shake and said, "I'm Bella."

"So nice to finally meet you. Eddie has told me so much about you."

She smiled her blinding white smile and batted her stupid lashes. And then the bitch had a death wish. She leaned up and gave Edward a kiss. And not just any kiss; an I'm-gonna-choke-you-with-my-tongue kiss. He abruptly pulled away and looked apologetically towards me.

"Thanks for staying at the house Kate. I appreciate it. Bella and I will be here until Sunday night so if you could come back Tuesday morning and take care of Tanya that'd be awesome. I'll be going to Bella's house after rounds Monday night."

Even I got the hint that he wanted her to leave. We all just stared awkwardly at each other. Kate shot daggers at me as Edward wrapped his arm possessively around my waist. I almost wanted to laugh and say "Ha-ha bitch, ha fucking ha." But I didn't. I am an adult after all.

"Alright well I better get going. Long day of work tomorrow. Eddie I'll see you there bright and early?" She asked hopeful.

"Actually I got Ben to cover my shift tomorrow through Saturday and Jasper will cover it Sunday. I won't see you again til Monday."

She stuck her lip out at an attempt to pout. I wanted to punch her and give her the real effect of a fat lip. But again, that wouldn't be very adult like. She opened her arms and gave Edward a long, exaggerated hug while glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Eddie, do you think Brenna and I could have a moment? You know, just girl stuff."

"I'm sure you and _Bella_ have a lot to talk about so I'll give you a few minutes. Don't keep her too long, I wanted to feed her and take her to the Boston Harbor and then hit up the New England Aquarium."

She smiled sweetly until he walked back in the house, Tanya at his heels. I put my hands on my hips ready for whatever this plastic Barbie bitch was going to throw at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you don't sign those divorce papers and I mean soon, I _will_ end you. Some little mouse shit like you isn't going to come between Eddie and me." She seethed getting in my face.

Did she really think she was going to get to me? Really? My arms fell limply at my sides and I stared at the ground.

"Ok."

"Good. Now he will not go home with you. That is _my_ fiancé you home wrecker. We were fine until _you_ walked in."

"Bitch you gotta be kidding me. Did you really think I'd give up so easy?" I laughed.

She took two steps forward, pointing her finger in my chest and said, "I'm sure daddy would like to know about a certain home video of you and a Mr. Eric Yorkie. Back the fuck off or I swear the whole world will know what your ass looks like when it's getting fucked."

Now she was playing dirty. So I did the only thing a girl in my situation could do; grabbed both her nipples in a tittie twister and backed her against the tree.

"Listen to me you little cunt and listen well. I'm going to talk in slow, little words so that that tiny dick sized brain of yours can comprehend. You will stay the fuck away from Edward and me. I don't know what little act you put up in front of his parents but Edward and I _will_ stay _married_ until we're good and ready to call it quits. _You're_ the home wrecker you venereal disease twat, considering that's _my husband_ in there and _not_ yours. You may be the _future_ misses but I'm the _current_ Mrs. Cullen. So take your skinny little ass and take a long drive off a short pier. You threaten me again and I'm sure the media and _your _daddy would love to know about you fucking the brains out of one Dr. Jacob Black. Are we understood?"

"What's going on out here?" Edward asked as he raced outside. Apparently Kate the Grate (on my nerves) didn't appreciate the pinch that happened on her boobs and squealed like a pig.

As Edward's voice distracted me, making me loosen my grip on the twister and turn away from the enemy, two things happened.

One- That whore slapped me across the cheek.

Two- I punched her back and (hopefully) broke her nose.

It was self-defense, I _swear_.

"Did you see that Edward? Did you see what that white trash tramp did to me? I think she broke my nose!" Kate whined.

"You started it! Don't come in the kitchen if you can't take the heat, sweetheart!" I spat back.

Edward stepped in the middle of us and extended his arms out to further prevent us from killing one another.

"Kate, I think she gave you a bloody nose but it doesn't look broken. I think you should go home now. I'll check up on you later."

"What? You're taking that bimbo's side over me? I'm your _fiancée_ Edward or have you forgotten?"

"And I'm his _wife_ bitch so move along!"

"Enough, both of you! Kate, go home and ice your nose. Bella shut that damn mouth of yours before I shut it for you." Edward growled.

"This isn't over, home wrecker." She spat as she walked up the steps of the deck.

"Oh you can count on it, cun-"

"Bella!" Edward yelled at me.

I simply shrugged him off and stared daggers as she sauntered out of my vision.

"Way to defend me Cullen. I totally felt like you had my back the _whole_ fucking time."

"Don't you give me your shit, Isabella. I don't know what the fuck happened but you are never to touch her again. Are we clear?"

"Really? Jesus H. Christ, you manwhore! Why the fuck would you bring me up here if it's clearly _her_ that you want? If that witch of a woman comes near me again, she better hope I'm not anywhere sharp, pointy objects."

"Bella, I'm going to say this once and only once. Do. Not. Go. Near. Her. Again. Are we clear?" He growled out. Oh yeah, he was most definitely pissed.

"Crystal."

I pushed away from him and stormed into his house. I slung my weekend bag over my shoulder and had almost made it to the front door when a strong grip pulled me back, nearly knocking me off my already un-fucking-coordinated feet.

"Get your hands off me before I turn your balls into steak tar-tar." I growled.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's pretty fucking obvious this was a mistake, Cullen. I'll sign the papers Monday morning and overnight them to you. You'll have them Tuesday."

"Don't go Bella. Please."

I couldn't help but feel the tug on my heartstrings when I stared at his fucking puppy dog face. Not even Tanya could compete with this shit.

"I have no reason to stay. It was stupid of me to come here. You have your life here…your fiancée. As soon as those papers have my John Hancock you won't have to worry about me interfering anymore."

His eyes grew dark and his lips set into a hard line. It took all of two seconds for my bag to be thrown on the floor and my back pushed against the nearest wall in the foyer. He pinned me again like he did earlier in the rain. He really did make my heart go pitter patter.

"Don't you get it? I don't give a fuck about the damn divorce papers. The only person that interfered today was Kate. Please Bella; please believe me when I say I _don't_ want to marry her. I _don't_ want her."

Edward's lips were dangerously close to mine and my breathing was coming in short gasps. Just a centimeter and I would be able to feel him. If I arched my back I'd be able to feel _all_ of him.

"Who _do_ you want?" I asked in a breathless whisper.

I was almost afraid of the answer.

"You."

Our lips connected in a passionate embrace, our hands gripping onto each other's bodies like vices. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more…needed more. Flashbacks of six months ago started to play in my mind like a slide show. Vague images of us tangled in each other's embrace, naked and caressing made a knot in the pit of my stomach. I burned for him to touch me.

"It's only been you for the last six months." He panted, finally breaking away.

"I think I kinda remember that night. I see images of us…but I don't know if they're real."

"They're real Bella. They're as real as you and me. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you? Before that Christmas party, I was alone. I worked, came home, ate and slept. That was it, that was all I had going for me. But that night Bella…that night was the first time I ever fell in love."

His head was resting against mine and our breathing had evened out. My heart beat out of my chest at a rapid pace. Edward "Fuck the Pants Off Me" Cullen just confessed to loving me. Well fuck me backwards six ways to Texas.

"I won't say it back Edward. I can't. I mean, this is the first time I've seen you in six months. We're in a very fucked up situation and I won't say it with the risk of getting my heart broken. Once this is over with and our lives go back to normal…maybe then I'll be able to. But please don't ask me now. I couldn't handle another heartache, another rejection. Shit, my debit card couldn't handle another $150 in ice cream and Kleenex runs." I croaked out.

His eyes closed briefly and he sighed deeply, never breaking his grip from my waist. Its not very often I feel like a total fucking douche waffle but I suppose there's a first time for everything. Today I felt like a total fucking douche waffle.

"I'm not going to force you Bella. I want you to say it because you _want_ to say it back. This situation with Kate will hopefully be over with soon enough. And Bella, just so we're clear…whoever broke your heart last, is a total fucking loser and doesn't know what he's missing. That will be the last time you ever get your heart broken."

And just like that I started bawling uncontrollably. I pulled my hands away from his shirt and buried my face in them as the tears and fucking snot poured out; brought back fond fucking memories of last night and my emotional diarrhea.

"Don't cry my beautiful Swan." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm okay, I swear. It's just…no one's ever said anything so sweet before and meant it. It's all so new to me and I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. Especially to that conniving, manipulative bitch. Even if you don't stay with me Edward, promise me that you'll find someone better, someone who deserves you."

At that moment, my stomach decided to make a grand entrance by gurgling as loud as it possible could. I felt a heat wave take over my cheeks.

"Come on you emotional bird. Let's get you fed." He said as he wiped away the remainder of my tears.

I smiled and smoothed my hair out, trying to look a somewhat presentable in public.

"You're beautiful Bella. Now let's go."

"Ok. But Edward I just want to let you know…I was dead serious about what I said earlier. I _will _fuckingstab that bitch if she comes near me again."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yep, yours too."

XxXxXxXx

Edward pulled his shiny Volvo into a spot. He told me not to move as I reached to grab the handle for my door.

"Well ain't we just a gentleman tonight." I smiled sweetly.

"That's how my mother, both of them, raised me."

"Is this place any good?" I asked looking at the old building.

"It is. I haven't been here in a while but it was good the last time."

The restaurant was called _Emmet's Irish Pub_. It wasn't too far from the harbor and the city hall was right down the street. If I weren't so in love with my job, I'd actually consider moving here.

Edward and I walked down the sidewalk toward the pub in a comfortable silence. His hand brushed against mine and at first I thought it might've been an accident. That was until the sneaky bastard did it again. This time I took the bull by the testicles and laced my fingers in his. His head swiftly turned to look at me, and I simply shrugged as if it weren't a big fucking deal.

"Hello. Just the two of you?" A very gorgeous, very pregnant blonde woman said as we walked in.

"Yes. Can we get somewhere…a little private?" Edward asked.

She nodded and waddled in front of us as she led us through the crowded restaurant. If it weren't for the bowling ball growing in her stomach, I would've envied her looks and body.

"I'm Rosalie; I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something from the bar? We have a wide variety of beers."

"Uh I'll just stick with an iced tea." I said.

"I'll try the Clausthaler."

Rosalie nodded and said she'd back with our drinks. In the meantime I stared incredulously at Edward.

"What?"

"Non-alcoholic beer, Cullen? Really?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Uh nothing except drinking non-alcoholic beer is a lot like going down on your cousin, it tastes the same but you know it's wrong."

"Holy shit Bella, you and that mouth! And there's nothing wrong with non-alcoholic drinks. Don't you remember the last time we drank? It ended up with us hitched."

Before I could even retort, I heard a loud crash come from the side of us where the bar was at. Our waitress looked like she was going to shit bricks. Or babies.

"Emmett McCarty if you don't get out of my kitchen I swear to God, I'll smack you so hard _you'll_ be the pregnant one!" She yelled.

"Aww come on Rosie, I was trying to help you out!"

While the little lovers quarrel raged on a few yards to the left of us, I leaned over the table and whispered, "Hey, isn't that the cop from this morning?"

"I don't know. Why would he be here in Boston instead of Hanover?"

"Seriously Edward? Our waitress is his wife so maybe he came to visit her. Told you he wasn't ogling me."

"Whatever."

Rosalie walked over with our drinks, the tall burley man at her heel.

"If you don't go find something else to do, so help me Emmett…" She growled as she slammed our drinks down on the table.

"Hey I know you!" He smiled ignoring her threats.

"What are you doing up here? Weren't you on my side of town earlier?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah my shift was about to end when I saw you. I work in Hanover but live here with Rosie and Emmett Jr."

"Holy hell, you don't know what we're having." Rosalie said annoyed as she pulled a tablet and pen from her apron. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the herb grilled chicken wrap, no dressing and a salad with vinaigrette." Edward said as he placed his menu on the table.

"And for you, hun?" Rosalie looked at me, Emmett standing behind her quietly. He was practically bouncing in place.

"I'll do an Emmet Burger, fries, and extra sauce. Can I get melted Swiss on that?"

Both Edward and Rosalie looked at me like I had snot on my face or my tit was showing.

"She wants a _me_ burger." Emmett joked.

"Come join us, please. Maybe this way your wife won't kill you." I said to him.

"You have no idea…" Rosalie groaned under her breath as she waddled towards the bar again.

"God, I love that woman."

I couldn't help but snort. Edward on the other hand didn't find it so amusing.

"So you know why I'm here. What about you two? How'd you end up from Hanover to here?"

"I live here and Bella lives in Hanover." Edward replied smoothly.

"Hey, if you're engaged to that Gordon chick, what are you doing here with this lovely lady?" Emmett asked directing his question towards Edward.

"That's a rather long, detailed story."

"I'll answer that. Six months ago Edward and I met at Christmas party in Washington. Both our families live there, we were visiting. We danced, we drank, we did other stuff that wasn't so PG-13 and somewhere in the midst of all that we got fucking hitched. Except…we didn't know it. Not til yesterday for me. Edward found out a few weeks ago when he went to go get a marriage license with that fucking douche bag Kate Gordon."

Emmett listened intently as I told our tale of a one night stand, a skank, an unfair arrangement between us and our families and brought him up to speed within the last five minutes.

"Holy shit, guys. That's one hellova story you've got there. That's almost like Maury Povich shit." Emmett said all intense. And for some reason, intense on him was fucking funny.

Rosalie came back with our food, setting down the mouthwatering slab of beef in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's pathetic little dinner.

"You laugh now but when I have to do a quadruple cardiac bypass because you have atherosclerosis and end up going into cardiac arrest or developing a DVT, you won't be laughing then." He said pointedly.

I guffawed, a deep guttural laugh escaping my lips and it was only a moment before Emmett laughed with me.

"Jesus Cullen, you make it sound like I eat this shit every day. Once in a while is ok, I promise you. Next time, I should just find a meadow or something and let you graze. It'd be cheaper."

"You're a funny woman Bella. I like you. We should hang out sometime." Emmett said as his laughter subsided.

Rosalie cleared her throat and Edward glared at him.

"I mean the four of us of course." Emmett corrected.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. I don't want you to think I was eavesdropping or anything but I thought this would be important for your situation. If you want the world to know you're married, even if it's only temporarily, you need to put a ring on her finger." Rosalie said as she pulled a chair up and sat down with us.

It was so sweet to watch Emmett rub soothing circles in between her shoulder blades, her sighs of contentment obvious as she leaned into him closing her eyes.

"That's a good point, Ed man. You need to give Bella Boo a ring if you want it to look legit. He needs a ring too Bella." Emmett agreed as he placed a kiss atop Rose's head.

We finished our dinner moving on from the awkward subject and into Rosalie telling embarrassing stories of her childlike husband and Emmett telling smoking gun cop tales from his two year experience as a policeman. When I reached for me purse to grab for my wallet, Edward gave me a death glare and insisted my money was no good.

"He's right, Bella. You guys seem like you'd be great friends. I'd love to hang out sometime, maybe have some girl time away from this teddy bear." Rosalie said as she ruffled Emmett's curly locks.

"I'd like that a lot actually. I'm here until Sunday evening so maybe we can do something between now and then. You're more than welcome to come chill by my stomping grounds too. Emmett can drop you off on his way to work." I replied.

"Ain't that sweet, Ed man? Our ladies are planning girl time. We should plan some male bonding time."

Edward mumbled something under his breath as he pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket. He never did change out of the clothes from yesterday.

"You're money isn't any good here either, Edward. Put it away. It's on the house."

"Thank so much you two. We really appreciate the hospitality. I think its sweet you named your restaurant after your husband, Rosalie." I said.

"That's actually a funny story. Emmett spells his name with two T's. I'm sure you noticed there's only one T in the name of the bar. We were drunk celebrating the grand opening and when I wrote down the name of the pub on the notepad to give to the logo designers, Emmett and I forgot how to spell his name."

We all laughed. How fucking ironic.

XxXxXxXx

"It's too late tonight, but I'd like to take you to the aquarium tomorrow." Edward said as we walked hand in hand down the board walk at Boston Harbor. The harbor was almost in Edward's backyard.

"I'd like that. It'd be like a date of sorts." I smiled.

"Something like that. We could've had a date tonight if you wouldn't have invited company."

"Oh come on you big baby. You had a good time with Rose and Emmett. Besides, it'll be nice to have another female to hang with. I tend to steer clear of friends. I think its time I change that habit."

We stopped walking and sat down on the dock, our feet above the water. If I wasn't such a chicken shit, I might've been tempted to stick my toes in.

"Why would you not want to have friends, Bella?"

"It's a long story so I'll give you the soup version."

"Soup version?"

"You know, condensed."

Edward laughed at my little joke.

"When I was doing my undergrad, I met two girls my freshman year. Irina and Zaphrina, both from Russia. Total sorority chicks, ya know? Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect preppy fucking clothes. I swear their whole fucking closet was a damn Hollister store. Then in walks me; Cinder-Bella with the raggedy clothes and awkward smile. I lived in band t-shirts, ripped jeans and a worn pair of Chuck Taylor's. Anyways, those two airheads befriended me in a gender and sexuality class. We studied together, grabbed pizza and watched silly movies together; they even came over to my dorm a few times.

We had a presentation coming up on what it was like to be a lesbian or gay in today's society. Irina had these shirts made up that said "Here and Queer". She said that it was for the three of us to wear, even though we were clearly into dudes. I wore mine the next day but when those two came into class, they didn't take their usual seat by me and they certainly weren't wearing their queer shirts. I was humiliated.

When I finished my presentation and asked if anyone had questions, Zaphrina raised her hand and asked if the police commissioner was aware his daughter was a lesbian. Turns out they were using me as some sort of initiation to get into their stupid fucking Kappa Delta shit. So after that, I said fuck it. I wasn't going to let anyone walk over me. I sucked it up and developed a definite potty mouth that scared everyone away. But for some reason it didn't work on that damn terrier Yorkie."

"Your ex?"

"Yep."

"Wow Bella, that's quite a story. If it's any consolation, your potty mouth doesn't scare me either. In fact I think it's rather funny at times."

"Glad I can amuse you, Dr. Cullen."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I've decided to make it official."

"Make what official?" I asked turning my head away from the night sky and turning to look at him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny object. My A.D.D. kicked into overdrive and I was desperate to see what it was.

"Isabella Cullen, you are now _officially _for all intents and purposes… my wife."

He opened his palm to reveal a diamond and sapphire ring. I gasped as I looked at the reflection of the lights creating little sparkles.

"It's beautiful Edward. Was it your mothers? I mean…not your Esme mom but your Elizabeth mom?"

Edward laughed deep from his stomach as he brought my left hand to his lap and slowly slid the jewel onto it. My finger tingled and it sent goose bumps down my arm.

"Yep. This was the ring my biological mother had promised to give to me when I found my soul mate."

"Not to be a buzz killington but why didn't you give it to Kate? She _is_ the one you're going to marry."

I felt a lump form in my throat and tears well in my eyes as the sad reality came crashing down.

"I've told you before I don't want to marry her. I know what kind of woman she is Bella, I'm not blind. She isn't the type of woman this ring was meant for. I know she threatened you earlier but please trust me when I say you need to back down Bella. For your own good and my sanity, back down." He pleaded.

"I don't know if I can do that Edward. It's people like her that made me the way I am."

"Bella this thing between Kate and me…it's bigger than you think. It's more than just complicated, it's dangerous."

"Edward Cullen you have some serious explaining to do. What the fuck do you mean it's dangerous? What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you Bella. I'm under strict orders."

"Then I can't stay here with you Edward. I need an open, honest relationship." I said sliding the ring off my hand and placing it back in his. I felt a piece of my heart break off in that moment.

I got up from my sitting position and walked away from the dock, back towards the boardwalk. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me and I quickened my pace. I was going home and he wasn't going to stop me this time.

**AN: Thanks for your words of encouragement. I appreciate them. If anyone else is in the same boat as me (i.e. jobless, watching Oprah and reading FF), then please tell me how you make it through the day without wanting to poke your eyes out. I'm too depressed to even do my dishes. Well that's a lie…more like lazy. But I tell my bf it's from depression. **

**I want to give a super mega ultra shout out to Midgie who sent me some wonderful words of encouragement and a total ego-boost. **

**To everyone else who asked me questions regarding their confusion with Kate seeming like she's cool to being a total douche waffle and Bella knowing about a certain affair between Kate and a certain doctor…your answers will come soon enough so hang in there.**

**I appreciate everyone who reads this whether you review or not. But leaving me some love is like offering RPattz some sexual healing…it's the right thing to do. Until next chapter….happy reading! : )**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; it keeps the unemployment pain at bay. Betcha weren't expecting Kate to be a ho-nugget. Yeah, I think that's pretty swell. I enjoy a good ass-kicking Bella. I went to a job interview today at a Jewish retirement center. The rabbi offended me! He said I had crazy hair and then told me community nutritionists were only people who were rejected from the dietetics programs. Rude much? So I walked away with a sliver of pride and a speck of dignity. On the flip side I do have an interview tomorrow and next Tuesday. Hopefully someone wants me So click that little green button and leave me some love so I don't commit carbicide. Until next time…happy reading!**


	5. Ch5 & Important AN

Edward called my name but I ignored it. I had to get out of here. I walked into the dark house trying to find a lamp somewhere. One would think that, even in the dark, something as large as a coffee table would be a little visible. Not to Isabella Swan. I walked right into the corner of the fucker and sliced my knee open. Why me? I fell down on the ground and held my knee to my chest. Blood poured out of it like I had been butchered.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled.

Edward was coming through the patio door and immediately ran over to me.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened?" Edward said as he sat on the floor in front of me.

"I'm fine. The fucking coffee table and I had a disagreement." I grumbled.

"Let me see it. You might need stitches…again."

Reluctantly I moved my hands from my knee and extended it towards Edward. His hands very softly raised my dress up. It was such a tender moment and it caused me to fucking blush.

"I need to grab my first aid kit. I'll be right back."

He stood up quickly and wandered off down the hall where the bathroom was. I hated the smell of blood. It reminded me of raw meat and I wanted to throw up. Edward walked back into the room with the kit in hand and resumed his spot in front of me. We were both completely quiet. I was afraid if I opened my mouth again I would say something I would regret.

"It's just a nasty cut. You hit it in just the right spot to cause it bleed this much." He said while he cleaned me up. I hissed when he wiped the cut with rubbing alcohol and dabbed it dry with a clean piece of gauze. He quickly bandaged it and placed a kiss atop the Band-Aid.

"Can I steal an alcohol wipe?" I asked showing him the dried blood on my hands.

He smiled and handed me a few. I was still planning on leaving the moment he was done. Edward stood up holding the trash in his hand and took my used wipes. He went into the kitchen and tossed them in the garbage and then came back and offered me his hand to help me up. I reluctantly took it. The moment I did a shooting pain shot through my leg causing me lose my balance and pull Edward down on top of me.

"If you wanted me on top all you had to do was ask." He laughed.

"Shut up you horse's ass. I fell."

"I think I rather like you in this position. I find it incredibly sexy."

"And I find people who keep secrets from their friends cowardly and repulsive." I spat back still trying to get up.

Edward lost all the playfulness in his eyes and he roughly grabbed my hands and held them down while he looked at me.

"I am _not_ just a friend, Isabella. I am your _husband_ and if I say I'm doing something to protect you, I will do it even if it means keeping things from you. You'll find out eventually as the truth always comes out. In the meantime leave well enough the fuck alone. Keep pushing my buttons and I'm going to lock you up in my bedroom for the rest of our lives." He growled into my ear.

I was so turned on I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I realized I was rubbing myself against his leg trying to find relief. Edward kissed along my neck and behind my ear causing me to moan.

"_Please_…" I begged. I definitely was not above begging at this point.

"You don't know what you're asking of me." Edward said with a pained expression on his face.

"Yes I do. I want you too. Please." I brought my head up and let my mouth linger over his until he was kissing me back with such force I thought every bone in my body might break.

"I can deny you nothing."

Our kissing resumed and our hands were everywhere, touching every part we could. Edward's hands came to the top of dress and ripped it right down the middle leaving my chest heaving. Considering this was one of my favorite dresses, I was going to be bitching about it but considering what we were doing at the moment I couldn't have given two fucks.

"You ripped my dress so I'm going to rip your shirt."

My hands reached up and grabbed his dress shirt and tugged until there were buttons flying everywhere across the room. Edward shrugged it off his shoulders and helped both of us stand up. The rest of my tattered dress fell to the floor leaving me only in my blue lace bra and silver cheekies. I couldn't bring it in me to care my undergarments didn't match. Edwards hand went to the clasp of my bra and tugged it off in a matter of seconds. My bare chest was exposed to him and his eyes grew darker with lust.

"Fuck Bella. You don't know what you do to me." He groaned as his tongue traced over each nipple briefly.

I arched my back further pushing my chest into his grasp. Edward's hands reached down to my panties and I felt him fist the fabric in his hands.

"Rip the panties and there will be hell to pay."

Heeding my warning he tugged them down my legs where the pooled at my feet and I stepped out of them. He pushed me gently so I was sitting on his couch and he kneeled in front of me. God, I hoped he didn't like this couch too much because I was sure I was ruining it with the pool of warm liquid dripping out from between my legs. I was seriously thinking about getting a _slippery when wet _tattoo.

"Tell me Isabella…have you ever had someone lick your pussy?" He whispered as he brought his tongue between my legs and gave one long lick.

"…." Nothing came out except for rapid breaths.

"I'll take that as a no. You haven't been with a man, Bella. No man in his right mind would fuck a woman as beautiful as you and not make sure she left satisfied. Those boys you were with didn't know what they were doing. No one will touch you like this Bella. I will kill the son of a bitch who tries."

His words were killing me and just when I thought I might die from the overwhelming feeling to have an orgasm, he put his face back between my legs and started sucking on my clit and thrusting two fingers in and out. My legs were tossed over his shoulders to allow him better access.

"Oh…I'm…Sweet Jesus!" I babbled as I my orgasm swept through me like a fire on a rampage. My body quivered and shook uncontrollably as I came down off my high.

"Watching you come is on my top ten list of favorite things to see." Edward smirked as he gently placed my feet back on the ground. He grabbed his discarded shirt and gently wiped me clean.

I pushed him back onto the floor, my body on top of his. I was in control this time. I started to unbutton his pants but his hands grabbed mine gently and pulled them away.

"You don't have to do that Bella. Tonight was about you. Please don't make me be a selfish bastard."

"Cullen shut up and lose the pants. I'm giving you a BJ, not a million dollars."

We both fumbled with trying to pull his pants off and when I saw the magnificent cock in front of me, I was more than happy to greet him properly with my mouth. But I was gonna make Edward work for it. Gently I traced my tongue along the head and down the shaft. Edward's hands were fisted at his sides and I could tell he was starting to grow impatient.

"Isabella, please…." He groaned out.

"We both know what you want. Say it."

"Fuck Bella, I want your hot mouth on me. _Please_."

I took all of him in my mouth and sucked gently. My head bobbed up and down and I had never been so thankful that Edward wasn't one of those assholes who grabbed a chicks head while getting a BJ. Abruptly he pulled me off and guided my hand to where my mouth had been. I slid my hand up and down until evidence of his orgasm came spurting out and landing on his chest and stomach. I reached behind me and grabbed his torn discarded shirt and wiped him up.

"That is my shirt you're cleaning that up with." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"This shirt has Bella juice, missing buttons and is otherwise ruined. What's the BFD if it has Edward baby batter on it?"

"I'm sorry about the dress. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll buy _you_ a new one tomorrow." I smiled. "Hey Edward? Not that I'm complaining but why didn't we have sex?"

He gave me a playful look and quirked his eyebrow.

"I mean I was ready, willing and able. Do…do you not want me anymore…like that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Silly Bella, of course I want you. An erection is kind of a hard thing to hide, don't you think? We're not ready to go there yet. The next time we have sex is when you ask me." He said softly as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Edward I need to come clean about something…I sorta threatened Kate."

His back stiffened and his facial features hardened. Edward was most definitely pissed.

"What do you mean you _sorta_ threatened Kate?"

"Well when we were outside she told me if I didn't sign off on those divorce papers and walk away she would show the world a sex tape that fucker Yorkie made me do. I threatened to show the world a tape _she_ had made, quite recently I might add, with some doctor you work with. She's using you Edward."

"Sex tape? What sex tape? Bella did he force you?!"

"No, no it was nothing like that. It was a momentary lapse in my judgment. I met you while he and I were separated. After I left I went into a total emo phase and called him up over Valentine's Day. He kept pushing and pushing to tape us…you know…and eventually he wore me down and I gave in."

"I'm going to kill him. How did you find out about her tape?"

"I called a friend that works in the Forks PD and had him do a little investigating. Peter called me this morning and left me a message."

"Bella, this isn't a game. This is very serious. What's done is done and there isn't anything I can do about it. No more playing detective, okay? I swear I'll tell you someday but in the meantime stay away from her. If something happened to you I'd die. I'd literally fucking die."

We stood up from the floor and Edward wrapped me up in the afghan off the couch. I leaned my head into his chest and placed a soft kiss above his heart.

"Let's go to bed." I said.

"There's something I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"Carry my wife to our bedroom."

One arm snaked under my knees and the other across my back. I leaned into him as he padded his way to _our_ bedroom.

"This reminds me of a quote I read somewhere. _Woman was created from the ribs of from his head to top him nor from his feet to be walked upon. She was made from his side to be his equal. From beneath his arms to be protected. From very near his heart to be loved._"

Very gently he laid me down on the bed and crawled in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and very sweetly whispered, "And love you I do, Bella."

XxXxXxXx

I slept a ridiculously long time. I don't think I turned once from the spoon position the oral sex God had laid us down in from the previous night's activities. Take _that_ Kate! When I did finally decide to grace the world with my presence (and morning breath), it was because there was a rather heavy weight across my chest.

And it was panting.

"Good morning, Tanya." I grumbled as the little ball of fucking cuteness just stared back at me with her big eyes and gaping mouth.

"Good morning, beautiful lady in my bed." I heard a voice say from the doorway.

"Hi." I replied in total shyness.

Bella Swan is _not_ shy. So where the hell was this coming from?

"I made you some breakfast." Edward said as he walked in the room holding a bowl and glass of juice.

"Without setting your house on fire I see."

"It's kinda hard to burn down anything making cereal."

"Touché." I giggled and I took a bite of the delicious sugary breakfast confection known as Lucky Charms in delicious 2% milk. This couldn't have been the same man that ordered a salad and grilled chicken for dinner last night.

"Tanya, down." Edward shooed her away as I sat up and wrapped the sheet around my naked body.

As I laid there (still naked) wrapped in his sheets and smelling him on the pillows it began to occur to me that I was actually _happy_ being married to a total stranger. Who the fuck would've thought that Isabella Swan, obnoxious loud mouth who swears like a truck driver would _ever_ find a man, a gorgeous doctor for that matter, that would want to spend his life with her.

Fuck the hell out of me this was huge.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward said as he leaned against the door jamb holding two plates of food.

"I was thinking about how grammar is a very important element to be taught and learned. For example without proper capitalization I could say "I helped my uncle jack off a horse" when in reality with proper capitalization it should be "I helped my Uncle Jack off a horse". Or what about comma's? I could say "It's time to eat grandma" referencing I'm about to eat my grandmother but with proper comma placement I'd say "It's time to eat, grandma". So you see with using proper grammar not only do we prevent family members being eaten, we also disengage from helping them jack off animals."

"Isabella you are too much." Edward laughed as he climbed back into bed with me, handing me my gourmet breakfast of toast and fruit.

"It's a good thing I packed clothes considering you ripped my dress last night you savage beast. That was one of my fave's and you killed it. Massacred it actually."

"I was in the heat of the moment and I wanted you naked. Besides, if I remember correctly _you_ owe _me_ a new blue dress shirt."

"Touché." I shrugged. "Besides, it's not I didn't enjoy ripping your clothes either ya know."

"I plan on replacing your massacred dress. We can go shopping today for a new dress and shirt."

I leaned over and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his cheek. I felt the blush in my cheeks set my skin aflame.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked as he kissed me once more.

"Easy. Liquor."

Edward laughed as he walked buck naked into the bathroom turning on the shower. Deciding I needed a shower too and being environmentally conscious, it only made sense to take advantage of hopping in with him. For green reasons of course.

"You know it would be very wasteful of me to shower separately. I hope you don't mind sharing." I said as I wrapped my arms around him, my cheek resting on his back.

"You know it's going to take a miracle to make me leave." He responded turning around.

"Well it just so happens I'm a miracle maker." I replied snarkily, grabbing his growing erection.

"Oh? What type of miracles do you specialize in?" He hissed as his lips nipped at my neck.

"The ones that make you scream my name." I whispered as my hands stroked his cock at a quick pace.

"Fuck Bella…"

It didn't take long for evidence of Edward's orgasm to land on the shower wall and me. I smiled arrogantly as the water washed us clean. Edward pushed me against the wall kissing me passionately. His fingers found their way between my thighs and found my very aroused, very wet opening. He inserted three fingers and thrust them in and out while his thumb rubbed feverishly against my clit. I was gone and screaming his name the moment his tongue flicked across my nipple.

"I wish I could wake up to this every day." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Play your cards right and you just might get your wish."

XxXxXx

Eventually we made it to the mall where Edward and I picked up new articles of clothing. The tattered ones were still on the floor. I went to throw them out but Edward said he liked looking at them. I placated and went along with it. Who am I to argue looking at pieces of ripped discarded garments that were thrown off in the throes of passion?

I found another dress identical to the one that was destroyed and I helped Dr. McFuckme pick out a new blue dress shirt. As we were getting ready to walk out I happened to catch a glimpse of a beautiful blue dress in one of the window displays at Lord and Taylor. Figuring it probably cost as much as my entire month's paycheck, I kept walking. Edward wouldn't have it.

"I don't need it Cullen. I think it's beautiful but the price alone is offsetting."

"Isabella, what type of gentlemen and husband would I be if I didn't buy my wife a dress she wanted?"

"You'd be like every other husband. Seriously, do you think that other women's husbands buy them outrageously overpriced dresses? No. And for verification I'll ask Rosalie the next time I see her."

"I'm not everyone else's husband _Isabella Cullen_. I am _your_ husband. And as your husband I demand you let me buy you a gift." He crossed his arms defensively and sent an intimidating glare my way. It made my lady bits tingle with anticipation.

"Fine, I'll try it on. But if I don't like it on, I'm not going to let you buy it. Understand?"

"As you wish." He said as he ushered me into the department store.

I flagged down a salesperson and showed them the dress I was looking at and if they had it in my size.

"What size are you looking for?" Mrs. Perfect asked with her perfect hair and perfect teeth and perfect clothes.

Gag me. If this how the rich are, I'm happy being a middle class-hole.

"If you could grab me a size 8 and 10 I'd appreciate it. You never know how these sizes run." I replied trying to be cool.

"Let me see if we have it that big."

That _big_? Excuse me bitch? I was standing there seething and no longer had any interest in trying on the dress and giving this overpriced store my...err…Edward's money.

"Here you go. Fitting rooms are around the corner." Another woman said in a light twinkely voice.

"Thanks."

"I heard what my colleague said about your size and it was wrong. I think you have a gorgeous figure." She smiled.

I liked her. She was much shorter than me with a short black bob and sparkling amber eyes.

"Thank you. Bitch is lucky I'm in a good mood today."

She laughed and walked me to a fitting room where she placed the two dresses on a hook.

"I'm Alice. Let me know if you need anything else."

I fumbled my way into the damn thing and managed to zip myself up. It channeled old school Hollywood circa 1920. That's why I loved it. I admired myself in the mirror and as much as I hated to admit it, I did love it and I did want it. But I didn't have anywhere to wear it to and it was almost $500. There was no way I could let Cullen spend that much money on a dress that I may never wear.

Begrudgingly I took it off and got dressed back into my ratty jeans and tee and pulled on my Chuck's. I didn't fit in here. I didn't wear the expensive designer shit like he did and I wasn't as graceful like him when he walks or talks. I'm so awkward and I swear I spit when I talk. As my self-esteem was going down a million points I walked over to where Alice was standing by a rack of clothes.

"It's very beautiful but I can't." I smiled at her.

"Well it's a little late for that hun because it's already paid for." She said.

"Mother fucker, I'm gonna kill him."

She laughed a sweet little giggle as she walked me over to the register.

"He said you might have that reaction so he's waiting outside in the mall. What size did you want?"

I pointed to the damn dress as she bagged it and put some sample shit in a little gift bag. I went to pull out my wallet to at least tip her for being so nice and putting up with me.

"You don't need to tip me. I only work here once or twice a week. My husband works with Edward. He's a doctor too. His name is Jasper, perhaps you've heard of him?"

"I think I have once but I haven't met Edward's co-workers since we've been…"

"Married?" She asked.

"Yeah…married." It still didn't feel right saying it.

"You're all set Bella. Hopefully I'll see you at the charity ball coming up in a few months."

"What ball?" I asked insanely curious.

"Edward probably hasn't mentioned it yet. It's an end of summer event the hospital puts on every year to go towards a new NICU wing and updating the equipment. That dress would be perfect."

"Yeah, Cullen did fail to mention that. Thanks again Alice and I would really enjoy your company if I end up going. It'd be nice to know someone _other _than Edward."

"And Kate."

"Ugh, I can't even stand listening to that bitch's name."

"That makes two of us." She whispered.

XxXxXx

We walked around the aquarium looking at all the very cool, very expensive fish. I smiled internally as I heard some kids "ooing" and "ahhing". Made me miss my kids and for some reason I couldn't wait to get back to school on Monday.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked into a pair of confused green eyeballs.

"What's on your mind, Bella? You seem pensive."

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm kinda missing my kids."

Edward stopped walking and turned around to stare at me with an even more confused expression.

"Kids? I didn't know you had kids. How many do you have?" He asked slowly and uncomfortably.

"I think at last count I had 26."

"26? Oh! School kids, not _your_ kids."

"Wow, did you really think I wouldn't tell you if I had offspring? And just for the record people like me don't need to be procreating. I think the last thing the world wants is another foul mouthed, know it all, thick headed, sarcastic-"

"And completely wonderful person and teacher who didn't think twice about trying to protect her students? Yeah, I could see the world not wanting another one of you." Came a flat sarcastic reply from his oh so beautiful lips.

Things got a little uncomfortable after that and we walked in awkward silence.

XxXxXx

After being in a depressed mood for a good portion of the day, Edward asked if I wanted to go home. I really did enjoy spending time with him but I did miss my home and my kids from other mothers. He truly is such a wonderful man; he offered to help me pack and we would finish the rest of my mini vacay at my house.

"Are you sure you want to drive back down to Hanover only to turn around and come back here in 36 hours? I could call a cab ya know." I stated as I tossed my bags by the front door.

"Bella do you really think I'd let you take a 2 hour cab ride home? Absolutely not. I'd be worried the whole time you were gone thinking the worst scenarios possible. Please don't ever put me through that. I'm your husband and you're my wife and I don't care if I had to drive 36 hours just to stay with you for 2 hours. I'd gladly do it. Now close that pretty little mouth of yours and get that gorgeous ass in the car. I'll be there in a moment."

Yeah. Wonderful.

XxXxXx

"Does anyone know where Crowley is?" I asked as I took attendance Monday morning.

Edward stayed with me until early this morning and then started his drive home. The rest of our time together wasn't anything special; mostly watching TV, eating take out, and lotsa make out sessions. I missed that hot piece of man already.

"No, he wasn't at his locker before class. Maybe he's sick?" One of the kids shouted out.

"Or maybe he's skipping so he doesn't get his as- I mean- butt kicked again." Some snarky little fucker chortled.

"Or maybe he's not here so _you_ can take his detention, Alec. Now shut up and pay attention. Anymore shit about Tyler being in that fight last week and all of you will have detention."

"You can't swear at us, Miss Swan." Lauren "I'm a fucking bitch" Mallory corrected.

"Oh really? Well let me tell _you_ something Miss Mallory; you're all here because you couldn't make it in the public schools or in the remedial education system. You're here because this is your last stop before juvie. Now, you can report me for saying a few crude words. But I can counter that with the hash that fell out of your backpack. You'll go to juvie and I'll still be here swearing. Your choice."

"….."

"Good. I didn't think so. This goes for all of you; I know what you do on your time. Since you aren't on _my_ time or school property there isn't a whole lot I can do. But if I catch you on _my_ time doing the horseshit you do, there will be consequences. I think I'm a fairly reasonable teacher and I've tried to help you out as much as I can. Come next summer when you graduate, I'm going to be there yelling obnoxiously and cheering you on because of the hard work and dedication you put into this. I'll be standing there crying my damn eyes out because I'll be so effing proud that you were my kids. Don't disappoint me."

I watched as they looked around the room at each other and back to me. I hope to fuck I hit a soft spot.

"Ok, enough of this mushy shit. Take out the assignment from last week. I'm terrified and anxious to see what you all put in your constitutions."

The kids pulled their papers out as noisy as fucking possible and chatted softly. I was about to tell them _again_ to shut up and pay attention but a knock on the door stopped that.

"Don't do anything. I'll be back in a sec." I shouted to them as I stepped out into the hall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Swan but it seems we have a situation." Principal Banner said to me.

He was a middle-aged no nonsense man and I respected him for that. The last principal quit after a week because he couldn't handle the kids.

"What kind of situation?" I asked suddenly very nervous.

"It's Tyler Crowley."

XxXxXx

I asked Banner to watch my kids so I could go to the Crowley household. My heart was in my throat and I swear it was going to beat right out of me. I had to fight the tears that stung my eyes.

Man up Swan. This kid depends on it.

I parked my car in the middle of the street behind a cop car. The officer told me I had to move my vehicle and to step away from the area.

"I'm his teacher for fucks sake! Let me in!"

"I don't care if you're the goddamn Queen of Sheeba, you're not getting in there!" He roared back.

"Is there a problem?" Emmett asked walking over, eyeing the scene in front of him carefully.

"Emmett you have to let me in there! I need to speak to him!"

Emmett simply nodded and took to a squad car where he grabbed a bulletproof vest and suited me up. When he was done he walked me to the porch.

"He won't let us go inside. This is as far as I can take you. Bella, you need to know you're going in there unprotected except for the vest and unarmed. I won't be able to help you in time if something goes bad."

"I understand. Thank you. And Emmett? Please call Edward and tell him I'm ok."

He nodded and walked back down the steps and looked at me. I gently knocked on the wood door. My hands were shaking horribly.

"Tyler? It's Miss Swan. Will you let me come in?" I asked.

Slowly the lock turned and the door cracked slightly. A large hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. The house was dark except the small amount of light seeping in from the breaks in the curtains. It smelled like musty cigarettes and cheap whiskey. I was about to ask what the fuck was going on except whoever was holding me threw me down on the ground.

"Leave her alone!"

I turned behind me to see Tyler and his mom crouched in the corner. I slowly backed up and away from the asshole that knocked me on my ass. Mrs. Crowley reached out and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close to her and Tyler.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"I'm Caius Crowley, Tyler's dad." A deep voice bellowed.

"I thought you were in jail?"

"I was. And then I got out."

"What do you want from them?"

The fucker had the nerve to laugh at me.

"It's not what I want from _them_. It's what I want from _you_. You see, I had Tyler here call the school and say he was going to off himself unless Miss Swan came over. The school having morals and shit called the cops thinking Tyler had his mother as a hostage and he was going to off both of them. But those pigs are too stupid to realize that my boy is just a really good actor."

"Ok you sick son-of-a-bitch what the fuck do you want? If your fight is with me, let them go."

"Miss Swan, don't." Mrs. Crowley whispered.

"Shut up bitch!" Mr. Crowley screamed and raised his hand.

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on either of them. Your battle is with me, so let's have it." I stood up and blocked my student and his mother from the maniac looming over me.

"Well it turns out that the beautiful Miss Swan Tyler has wrote about so many times in his letters to me isn't really a _Miss_. No, instead Miss Swan is now _Mrs._ Doctor Cullen as of recent."

"What's your point asshole? I got married, so what."

"So what? You stupid whore. _Doctor_ Cullen? Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You think I have money? That's what this is about? Fucking cash?" I shrieked.

"You did marry one of the richest, most eligible men Miss Swan. His family is high class and loaded. And since you're family that means _you're_ loaded."

"Mother fucker do you think if I was loaded I'd be teaching pre-juvie kids?"

"Yeah, I do. Because you're a softie. Tyler has spoken so highly of you and how nice you are to him and compassionate. Makes me fucking sick." He spat.

"Fine. I'll get you money. But you have to let them go first."

"I don't really think you're in a position to be bossing me around Miss Swan."

I watched as he pulled a gun from behind his back and aimed it at me. You've heard of people in near death situations talking about seeing their life flash before their eyes. Didn't happen. I looked at him thinking "this fucker has a gun". Nothing about my life drifted by.

"I believe I am. You kill me, no money. You kill them, no money. It's really a simple mathematical equation. You let _them_ go, _I_ stay and since _I'm_ the one with the money _you_ win."

"Bella don't do this. His beef is with me, take Tyler and-" Mrs. Crowley started to cry as she grabbed my calf.

She and Tyler were still on the floor terrified shitless. I suppose it was a good thing Charlie taught me not to sure fear or weakness in situations such as these. I guess it really did come in handy.

"Gayle, I want you to take Tyler and very slowly walk towards the door. Ok? Tyler, hold on to your mom and don't let go. When you reach the door, open it slowly and walk out with your hands in the air. There are a shit ton of cops out there and we don't want any accidents." I ordered them while never breaking eye contact with Tyler's sperm donor.

Gayle and Tyler rose to their feet, Gayle's arms holding Tyler close to her body. They walked in unison towards the front door. As she went to turn the knob, Tyler started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan. Forgive me, please forgive me." He cried.

"Tyler, there's nothing to be sorry about. I care about you very much and think you're a great kid. But right now you need to listen to me and get you and your mom outside. Go. Now."

"Total fucking softie."

"Yeah I am a fucking softie. Why the fuck do you care? I love your kid more than you do and I care about whether or not he succeeds in life. The only thing you care about is yourself."

"Watch your mouth Swan. Or I will have no problem pulling the trigger, money or not."

"Well unless you want me to send carrier pigeon, I need a phone to get your money."

_Prolong this. _

_Distract him. _

_Do something. _

_Get yourself outta this Bella. _

He nudged me to reach for my purse and retrieve my phone. Carefully I dug around and pulled it out quickly dialing Edward's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella? Oh God, are you ok? I'm outside with the police. Has he hurt you? What's going on in there-" He spazzed out on me.

"Edward, I'm fine." I said very slowly and calmly. "Mr. Crowley here is requesting money for my release. But don't-" I never got to finish my sentence because Mr. Trigger-Happy snatched the phone away from me.

"Listen here doc, it's as simple as this; you bring me $10 million in a duffle bag and your wife here goes free. If you don't, there ain't enough bleach in the world to clean up the mess I'll make. Are we clear? Good. You have one hour."

He ended the call and tucked the phone in his pocket.

"You know, it's not too late to back out of this. If you walk away now you might have reduced sentencing. I'll even testify to your cooperation."

He laughed deep and loud at me. Like _I_ was the idiot.

"It's a little late for that, don't ya think? The only way I'm leaving here is either with my cash or in a body bag."

There was no further conversation after that.

XxXxXx

Caius and I were having a stare off. He hadn't said anything to me since the phone call with Edward. How the hell I managed to day dream is beyond me. I'm thinking it was I was at peace with dying and no longer felt any fear. I got Tyler and his mom out safely and that's what mattered. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Edward's hour was up in three minutes.

"You better hope your man delivers."

"Ya know something? I hope he doesn't. Wanna know why? Because I don't think you'd actually shoot me. I don't even think that gun is loaded. What I _do_ think is you're very insecure and scared and you throw up this bad ass façade. Could be from doing time or it could be because you had a fucked up childhood, who knows. But somewhere in that beast of a man you are, at one point, there was good otherwise you wouldn't have married that wonderful woman and produced that wonderful son."

"Shut up!" He screamed at me.

"No! _You_ shut up! Do you know how many times I've had to wipe the blood off your son because he got into a fight defending _you_? Do you even care?" I rose to my feet and started shouting now. If I was going to die, I would die with honor.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

I wanted to say more, I truly did. But seeing as how the bastard _did_ pull the trigger and the gun _was _loaded, that sort of stopped me. I felt a sharp sting in my arm and watched in a dazed fascination as blackish-red liquid seeped out onto my shirt. It was almost like watching a movie in slow motion; the door was busted down, some SWAT guys ran in and Crowley raised the gun to them. I blinked for a moment and in that moment I heard the gunshot. When I opened my eyes I saw Mr. Crowley fall to the floor.

I couldn't stand anymore either. I was feeling rather tired and weak and really just needed a nap. So I fell to the floor too, and just stared at the blurriness of the ceiling. My eyes had just started to close when I felt someone touching me.

"Bella? Bella wake up! Come on!" I opened my eyes slightly and saw not one but _two_ Edward's sitting next to me. I gave him a dopey smile.

"You've been shot; we need to get you to the hospital." He said frantically as he took his belt off and made a tourniquet around my arm, just above the wound.

"You're a doctor. Fix me. No hospitals." I moaned.

I think I saw some guys in blue come in with a fancy medical bag. I couldn't be sure though because I also thought I saw my gram who died when I was ten. I closed my eyes again and listened to distant voices, particularly that of Edward's barking out orders. I was at peace.

XxXxXx

Beep.

…..

Beep.

…..

Beep.

That beeping was really getting on my nerves. I was _trying _to sleep and all I heard was _beep beep beep _a gazillion times. I opened my eyes slowly and winced from the bright light.

"Bella?"

"Goddamnit who turned on the sun? Shit's bright." I groaned. I heard a few clicks and the sun was turned off leaving me in a soft light and charcoal darkness.

"Thank God you're ok. I was so worried." Edward whispered as he sat on the edge of my bed.

He looked awful. Dark circles surrounded dull eyes, his otherwise perfect clothing was disheveled and his hair was going every which way like he had been pulling at it nonstop.

"Ok hell. I feel like a train wreck. Where are Tyler and Gayle? Are they ok?" I asked trying to sit up. Not a good idea. I hissed loudly in pain.

"Don't try to sit up Bella. Just rest. They're fine. I put them up at a nice hotel for the time being."

"Thank you. I appreciate that so much." I whispered.

"You had me so fucking scared. There was so much blood, I thought you were dead. Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Yeah because I had total control over getting shot, Cullen. Next time I'm in a sitch like that I'll ask the gunman politely not to shoot me." I responded sarcastically. "But that being said, I'm alive and bitchy which means I'm good. So let's get outta here."

"You aren't going anywhere for a few days. I'm your attending physician and I absolutely will not discharge you."

"Edward, I can rest better at home than at this hell hole. I hate hospitals. I spent too much time in them as a kid because I was clumsy as fuck and always breaking or spraining something. My parents didn't name me Grace for a reason."

"Isabella I'm not discharging you and that's final." He said sternly.

"Then I'll discharge myself since _you_ won't. Either way, I'm leaving."

"Bella, please. _Please_ for once in your life listen and shut up. You are in no condition to go home. The only reason you feel good right now is because you're on a morphine drip. If I shut that off, you'll be in agony. You need to stay, just for a few days."

Edward was begging with me, pleading with me at this point. He sounded so tired and broken. I felt like a total wanker for being so snarky with him.

"I'm sorry, Cullen. I'll stay. But only for a few days."

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. His hair was disheveled and eyes dark with sleeplessness. Even looking like total shit he still looked good.

"How long have I been out?"

"36 hours. You lost a lot of blood. The bullet missed your brachial artery by less than a centimeter. I was a centimeter away from losing you. You would've bled to death before you reached the hospital. Promise me you'll leave that place."

"Edward Cullen I most certainly will not leave my job. In case you haven't noticed I saved a kid and his mother today from a psycho. Imagine what could've happened if I wouldn't have been there."

"You wouldn't be here with a bullet hole in your arm!" He shouted at me.

"Small price to pay for saving two people don't you think?"

"Bella, I'd sacrifice a thousand people if it meant keeping you safe! I'd sacrifice myself in a heartbeat if it kept you from getting hurt!"

"Don't be dramatic Cullen. There is no sacrificing going on today. I don't tell you to quit your job and it could be just as dangerous as mine."

"Doubtful but let's hear your reasoning."

"For starters, what if you give me tuberculosis? Or Hepatitis? Or HIV? Or some flesh eating virus?"

"I'm vaccinated against TB and Hepatitis and unless I use someone's used needle or have sex with a HIV positive patient, you won't get anything. As for flesh eating virus, that's not really common here in New Hampshire."

"Whatever, you get my point. I love my job Cullen. Don't take that away from me. I know I've kept kids like Tyler off the streets because I give a shit what happens. No one else does. I want to be able to look back fifty years from now and know that I made a difference in a kid's life, even if it was just one."

"Just…no more hero playing ok?"

I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me. He lay down next to me on the uncomfortable cramped bed and wrapped me in his arms. I felt soft kisses in my hair and his fingers were softly stroking my good arm. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

XxXxXx

My three day hospital visit came to an end when I threw a temper tantrum and reminded Cullen his few days were up. So begrudgingly he discharged me on the condition he would stay with me or vice versa. I reminded him yet again that I did not need a babysitter and was ready to go back to work the following week. That didn't go over so well.

"You are nowhere near ready to go back to work!" He roared at me.

I was kicked up on my super comfy couch with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around me and a bottle of Vicodin off to the side. Those were a God send.

"Don't make me get up off this couch and kick your ass, Cullen. The Vic's kicked in and I have a feeling I'll win."

"Bella I caved in to releasing you much sooner than I wanted and I caved into you staying here until our mom's arrive but I absolutely will not budge on this. I will call your boss myself and tell him you are not emotionally or physically competent to return."

"If you do Cullen, you'll be marrying that psycho bitch sooner than you think."

Yeah, even I winced at that one. Total hit below the belt and I knew it. Edward didn't say anything else except grab his coat and tell me he was going for a walk. The picture frames on the wall shook as he slammed the door to my apartment. I was almost tempted to go after him but there was a knock on my door.

"Forget something asshole?" I asked as I opened the door.

Insert foot in mouth.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Tyler. I thought you were…never mind. Come in. Where's your mom?"

"Still on the third flight of stairs." He answered.

"You know there is an elevator."

"Yeah, we know but she wants to get into better shape or some shi-stuff."

"Nice catch. I would've had to rinse your mouth out with soap."

He smiled at me as I heard footsteps coming up the flight of stairs a few feet away from my door. Mrs. Crowley walked to my doorway and smiled at me as she wheezed. I ushered her inside and made her sit down before she had a heart attack. The one time I need Cullen…

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as Tyler helped me carry a tray with iced tea into the living room.

"Mrs. Cullen, Miss Swan…whatever you go by…" Gayle began.

"You can call me Bella. And I still go by Miss Swan. It's an unusual situation between Edward and I."

"Bella, we wanted to come here and thank you personally for what you did. We never meant to involve you let alone get you shot. I kept telling Caius to let Tyler go. He could do whatever he wanted to me, just let my baby go." She choked back on tears.

"I wasn't gonna leave you mom. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been braver and told him no to making those stupid phone calls. That would've saved everyone a lot of trouble." Tyler said.

"Maybe so but then who knows what would've happened to your mom and you. I'm glad you called me Tyler."

"Yeah but you got shot because of me! It's my fault you're hurt!" He yelled.

Gayle put her hand on her son's knee in reassurance. But that wasn't helping. He needed counseling. They both did.

"Tyler Crowley you will _not_ take that tone with me. Just because I'm not back to work yet doesn't mean I won't give you detention upon my arrival. Now, it's nobody's fault except Caius's. He was wrong to do that to you and to me. But I must insist that before Tyler return to school, you both seek counseling Mrs. Crowley." She nodded and reached across to me and grasped my good hand in hers.

"Miss Swan, what happened to make him shoot you?" Tyler asked in almost a whisper.

Taking a deep sigh, "Well Tyler you know better than anyone I have a smart mouth and I don't know how to shut up. I said some things to him that really pissed him off and the asshole shot me. What happened to fighting with words, not guns?"

I smiled back at both of them and decided to lighten the air waves. So we talked about school and what a smart kid Tyler was growing up to be. I persuaded Tyler to start getting involved in some of the extracurricular activities the community offered.

Edward walked in at that moment and greeted everyone very stiffly but cordially. He was still pissed at me, it was palpable. In order to keep the tension and awkwardness at bay, I started doing what I do best…talking.

"If your grades keep up like they have been, I'll gladly write you a letter of rec for college and nominate you for the presidential scholarship. Have you given any thought on what you want to study?"

"I've got it narrowed down to a teacher or a cop."

"I think you'll make a wonderful teacher or a kick ass cop."

"I owe it to you, Miss Swan. You were the only person other than my mom that cared about me and the choices I was making. I hope to be as awesome of a teacher like you are. I want to help a kid someday like you've helped me."

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

XxXxXx

"I understand now, Bella." Edward said as we lay in my bed.

My head was on his chest and his fingers were playing in my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I finally get how important your job is not only to you but to those kids. You're absolutely right; he could've ended up like his father but instead he wants to make something of himself. I've never been so proud to call you my wife like I am right now."

XxXxXx

AN: Yes, it's been a long time & I do apologize : ( I already have the next chapter started so it won't be a forever wait. It's that time of year again & I'll be doing the suicide awareness walk/run again so as usual reviews = money = going towards charity. Just a recap in 2008 my uncle took his own life with a hunting rifle leaving my 80 year old gramma to find him with no head. My dad had a heart attack the same day (he's doing ok now) but this is something near & dear to me.

Until next time….


	6. Chapter 6

My battle wound healed as well as expected (albeit slowly). It was now nothing more than a scabbed over scar- a constant reminder of what I had to do to save an innocent young man and his mother. Worth it.

Esme and my mother were planning on coming from Forks to take care of me. Of course I had a total bitch fit and told Edward absolutely under no circumstances was he going to leave me in the care of my mother. With my luck she'd end up doing some Voodoo something-or-other thinking it was her connection to the "spirits" that helped heal me. I wouldn't put Esme (or myself) through that. Of course there was a lot of protesting from both sides but I stood my ground.

Edward stayed with me for as long as he could until he had to return to work. Since I was still on sick leave, he forced me to go with him so that he could keep an eye on me. While he was off saving people, Tanya and I lounged on the couch watching bad romance movies and pigged out on Thin Mints and popcorn. Of course Edward refused to buy the good movie theatre popcorn. No, he had to buy the light butter/light salt 99% fat free crap that barely passed as edible. Tanya and I made a trip to the store while he was gone and loaded up on junk food that I had stashed in my suitcase.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks into almost two months. Edward and I had been living as husband and wife for seven weeks and they were the happiest weeks of my life. We laughed, we cried (more like _I_ cried), and we did other things that weren't so rated PG.

After seven weeks in heaven it was time for me to return to my lonesome life in my lonesome apartment so that I could go back to work. Edward drove me home the Tuesday before I was scheduled to go back. The first few nights sleeping alone were the hardest and I did nothing but cry myself to sleep. Me. Isabella fucking Swan…err…Cullen- independent bad ass teacher- was _crying_ about being alone and missing my husband terribly.

Friday night was upon me quicker than I thought. I had just got out of the shower, hair in a towel turban and in silly owl pajama shorts and a tank top. I was getting ready to plop my ass down on the couch when I heard knocking on my door. If it was fucking Yorkie here to proclaim his love for me (again) I was going to pummel his ass. Despite popular belief, 50 "no's" does _not_ equal a "yes". Imagine my surprise when I saw Edward outside my door holding onto a duffle bag and a bouquet of daisies.

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked in surprise.

"It's nice to see you, too." He responded with a shit eating grin.

"I mean…oh what the fuck ever. You know what I mean. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

I ushered him inside taking his bag from him and setting it on the ground. He leaned down and gave my cheek a very sweet kiss and handed me the flowers. Trying to find a vase in my house is like trying to find Jimmy Hoffa. It just isn't gonna happen no matter how much digging you do. I grabbed a large plastic tumbler and filled it with water.

Edward had made himself comfortable on my couch and patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I pulled the towel off my head, suddenly very aware of how ridiculous and unsexy I looked.

"You could've given me warning, ya know. I would've fixed my hair and picked some other non-embarrassing pajamas." I teased as I nudged his knee with my own.

"You look beautiful. You always do no matter what you're wearing. Besides, I happen to like the owls."

"You never did answer my question. Why are you here? Not that I'm trying to be rude because trust me I'm really effing happy you are. I missed you like crazy." I rambled while a blush crept through my cheeks.

"After talking to you on the phone this week I realized you might be a little scared to go back on Monday. I pulled a few strings and took the weekend off so I could be here with my gorgeous, brave, incredibly sexy wife before she goes back to work."

He gently nuzzled his head into my damp hair and placed soft kisses along my ear and down my jaw. I couldn't help but sigh in contentment and close my eyes. My skin broke out in goose bumps as a warm masculine hand touched my thighs, his fingers ghosting up and down the flesh. Very slowly I brought my hands up to cup his face and brought my lips forward to meet his own.

Edward's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his lap. His hands were roaming everywhere; squeezing my ass, gripping my hips, pulling me further into him. There was something definitely _growing_ between us.

"I think you only came over here just so you could get me naked, Cullen." I moaned as his lips trailed down my neck and his hands went under my shirt.

"I won't lie and say I didn't want this. I am addicted to you. Your body feels fucking wonderful. I love pleasuring you, Isabella. I love pleasing you." He whispered in my ear.

My hips ground themselves into Edward's erection when his hands moved from between my shoulder blades to my breasts. I was actually quite relieved I wasn't wearing a bra. One less thing to take off. My back arched when his fingers gently brushed my nipples.

"I need to feel you Bella. Please…" Edward croaked out.

"You never have to ask…"

My shirt was pulled over my head leaving my chest exposed and bare. Warm, wet kisses were placed along my collar bone, down the valley between my ladies and back again. My clit was screaming in agony, begging to be touched.

"Cullen if you don't touch me I swear I'm going to rip your clothes off and just jump you."

"While that is something I am looking forward to, not yet. We're not ready to go all the way yet. Trust me when I say there is nothing else I think about. Taking you to bed and fucking you until you can't walk is one of my favorite day dreams."

I couldn't do anything but groan in response to that. If anyone else had said to me, I probably would've knocked their damn teeth out. Dirty talk plus Edward equals Bella's wet dream.

Edward's hand went beneath the waistband of my shorts and dipped below my panties. His fingers spread me apart and began assaulting my swollen clitoris. Oh yes, I was going to orgasm and yes it was going to be quick. My fingers dug into his shoulders as my muscles tensed and I ground myself into his hand. I shook and held my breath while my body convulsed in sheer pleasure.

Slowly he withdrew his hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder. My breaths were coming in shallow pants and I closed my eyes trying to recompose myself.

"That was quick. Good thing I'm not a guy." I laughed.

"Yes, _really_ good thing. Otherwise I'd have some explaining to do to my parents."

I lightly smacked him on the shoulder and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Quickly I grabbed my shirt off the couch and put it back on. Edward gave me a pouty face as I covered my ladies back up. I crawled off his lap and onto the floor sitting on my knees. It took all of two seconds for him to get the idea of what I was going to do. I smiled and grabbed the zipper of his jeans pulling his cock out.

"You don't know how good you make me feel." He hissed as my hand started stroking up and down his erection.

"Wanna bet?" Before he could answer I wrapped my lips around him and began licking up and down.

It took all of two minutes before I felt hands in my hair pulling me back. Edward's hand grabbed his cock and began thrusting up and down. I grabbed a few tissues behind me off the coffee table and handed it to him while his orgasm raked through his body.

"I'm so glad you came by." I laughed.

Edward and I woke up the following morning in each other's arms, perfectly happy and in comfortable silence. After his stomach started growling we decided it was time to get up and make breakfast; French Toast a la Bella.

"You know I would take care of you, Bella. You don't need to go back to work", Edward said as he sipped his coffee.

We had been over this conversation so many times; he already knew what was coming next. I finished rinsing the last plate in the sink and turned the water off trying to remain calm. I don't think that word is in my vocabulary.

"Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you _no_?! I will not quit my job, Cullen. Stop asking me."

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?! Why can't you accept the fact that I _want_ to take care of you?"

"Because our situation is one big giant cluster fuck, don't you see that? I'm married to a man who plans on marrying someone else as soon as our parents give us the go ahead to break up, divorce, separate, insert any other adverb in here. Why would I want to subject myself to that?"

His eyes narrowed at me and he slammed his mug down on the counter. I backed up a little bit as he took angry strides towards me. Roughly he grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me against my refrigerator. Both of his hands pinned me in on either side of my shoulders and he got right in my face.

"Isabella, unless you want me to shut that mouth of yours permanently I suggest you not say that again. Do you think this means nothing to me? I love you. I've told you this every day, every chance I can. I've told you I don't expect you to say it back, and I mean it, I don't. You'll say it if or when you're ready. But please don't doubt for one minute that I don't want you, now and forever because I do."

"If you loved me, Edward…if you _do_ love me…then why are you still with her? Why can't you just get rid of her and be done? Maybe then we could consider giving this a shot. But as long as that twat waffle is in the picture, I can't help but be skeptical."

He released me and ran his fingers through his hair sighing deeply. We were back to this.

"Bella, I've told you a million times and I'll tell you once again…the situation between Kate and I is very complicated and could potentially be very dangerous for you-"

I started to open my mouth to argue but he held his hand up and silenced me.

"I know you want me to tell you what's going on and I promise I will. Just not now. Not until everything is over with. Please. _Please_. I hate it when you're mad at me but please don't ask me again."

"You win for now Cullen. But I will get it out of you; you can bet your sweet ass on that." I sighed.

He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that, in complete silence, with just our hearts beating. I hummed softly and closed my eyes.

"Welcome back, Bella." Principal Banner said as I walked into his office bright and early Monday morning.

"Thanks. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"We went through several subs like usual because they can't handle these kids. Your class is probably the most well behaved class out of all of them…and that's saying something. I know your students were very concerned for you and they kept asking for updates. They'll be thrilled to see you're back. Are you sure you're up for it? I have no problem extending your sick time, Bella. You are a hero and inspiration to all of us. There wouldn't be any problems getting approval from the board."

"I'm sure Marcus, thank you. Seven weeks has been more than enough time for me to recuperate. I'm not a hero, just a teacher who cares about her kids. Please don't let anyone blow this out of proportion. Has Tyler been ok since he's come back? I know his mom put them both in counseling."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Bella, Tyler came back the week after the incident. He got into more fights in that one week alone than he did all school year. It wasn't anything he did; it was that punk Felix provoking him. Felix and his entourage jumped him his first day back. Starting spewing off some nonsense about you. Anyways, I brought Tyler to my office so he could do his work and I stood outside with him until his mom came and got him. Today will be his first day back to class and that's because _you're _here."

"I'll take care of it. Marcus? Thanks for everything. I mean it." He nodded and offered a small smile and awkward hug.

I walked down the hallways to get to my classroom. I was stopped by many co-workers asking about the incident and I told them all the same thing- I did what any one of us would've done to save a student. I hated people making a big deal out of this shit. It's done and over with…move on.

I walked into my classroom only to find it pitch black. I shrugged it off guessing that the janitor hadn't turned the lights on when he opened up this morning. When I flipped the switch on, I had a fucking heart attack.

"Surprise!"

All of my students shouted "surprise" at me and tossed confetti in the air. There was a large canvas sign hanging over my desk with "Welcome Back Ms. Swan" written in colorful paint. They had tied a ridiculous amount of balloons to my chair and sitting on my desk were a few small wrapped gifts and a cake. And just like the emotional asshole I am, I started bawling my eyes out.

"Oh my God! What is all this?!" I cried with my hands over my mouth.

"It's a surprise welcome back party, Miss Swan. We missed you like _crazy._" Charlotte, one of my better students, said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Tell Banner that he needs to do better screening for his subs because they sucked!" Another student chimed in.

I spotted Tyler in the crowd and held my arms open to him. He came forward and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Are you ok? Principal Banner said you had some issues your first week back." I said as I released him and wiped my eyes, careful not to get mascara all over my face.

"I'm fine. It was just Felix being Felix. He was saying things like "_It's your fault Miss Swan almost died" _and _"I bet your dad tapped that before he shot her"_. That was the clean version. Some of the other things weren't so…you know." He said nervously.

I needed to set this straight before we continued our day. I told everyone to sit down while I moved the cake over to the window sill and sat down on top of my desk.

"I want to talk about what happened the day I got shot. I'm doing this for a few reasons. The first being I want all the shit Tyler has been getting to stop. It wasn't his fault and I don't regret anything that happened. The second reason is if you see _anyone_ trying to pick a fight with Crowley you come and get one of the teachers or Banner immediately. And the third- and probably the most important reason- so you can get your shit together and see what happens if you don't start setting your priorities now, not later.

Mr. Crowley was a troubled man but he helped make one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Tyler could've followed down his father's footsteps; a life of crime calling to him. Instead, he decided he wants to be someone and make something of himself.

When I talked to Tyler right after the incident he told me he's narrowed down his career choices to a teacher or a police officer. He is interested in becoming a teacher so that he could help students that were in situations very similar to his…and to yours. He's thinking about being a cop so that assholes like his father can't hurt innocent people. Both of those professions are very well respected and I admire Crowley for having a goal in mind _now_. Granted it did take having to go through what we did in order for him to see things clearly, but the point is he sees a light at the end of the tunnel. He knows that if he gets good grades and doesn't go and eff up, he will be successful in all his endeavors.

I want that for all of you. I want all of you to go off into the world and make something of yourselves. I don't care if it's being a waiter or retail store manager or astrophysicist. If that's what will make you happy, go for it. Mr. Crowley had something very dark inside of him and that's what provoked him to do what he did. Don't let that happen to you. You're better than that. And while getting shot sucked and hurt like a bitch, I'm hoping it opened all of your eyes. Twenty years from now I want you all to take a minute and look back at this moment and remember me. I'm so proud of all of you and I'm very honored I've had the pleasure of being your teacher and mentor. Questions?"

Not one sound was made. The room was in dead silence with twenty-six pairs of eyes looking at me with their mouths open. Mission accomplished.

"Well if there aren't any questions I say we devour that awesome looking cake and get to work. Enough of this deep, emotional shit." I smiled as I grabbed the cake and brought it back to my desk and started cutting it.

When I got home from an emotionally exhausting day, there was a bouquet of flowers sitting outside my door. I unlocked my door, tossed my purse and knapsack inside and bent down to pick them up. I counted seventy-two long stem roses mixed in with other various exotic looking flowers. I smiled as I set them down and took out the card.

_**To the most beautiful and bravest woman I know, **_

_**I hope your first day back was wonderful. I'm so proud of**_

_**you and can't wait to hear about it. **_

_**With more love than you can imagine,**_

_**Your husband **_

_**P.S. You didn't have any cups big enough for these so I took the liberty of getting you a vase. **_

I immediately called him and plopped down on my couch. I'm a sucker for romance and boy did he know how to treat a girl.

"I take it you got my little gift?" He laughed softly when he answered the phone.

"They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you. Yes, today was better than I could've hoped for. The kids had a little surprise party for me and it was just…perfect. I missed them so much."

"I'm glad your day went well. You deserve it. I wanted to surprise you myself with the flowers and take you out to celebrate but sadly the ER has been crazy for the last few hours. It'll be a late night for me. However, this Saturday evening is the hospital charity event and I would love it if you would accompany me."

"Ah yes, I remember the sales lady at that insanely overpriced dress store telling me about said event. Well Cullen, it just so happens I have the _perfect_ thing to wear. I can come over Friday night or Saturday morning."

"I can't wait to see you in said dress. Bella, you know I'd love you to come over the minute you can. I miss you so much. I didn't realize how difficult this would be living two hours away from you."

"I'll be over Friday then. Edward, we need to talk about _her_. I'm sure she'll be there Saturday since it is a hospital event and she does work there." I sighed.

The dreaded "Kate" conversation that I had been avoiding since Edward had mentioned going to the charity ball a few weeks ago. I had no problem killing her and throwing her body off the balcony but there would be too many witnesses and Edward might be a _little_ pissed.

"I know Bella. I haven't forgotten about that. You don't need to worry. I won't let anything happen to you. Alice will be there. She was the sales person from the dress store. I work with her husband Jasper. He's a psychiatrist in the pediatric ward."

"Cullen I am more than capable of handling that psycho cunt. But given that I don't want to cause a scene and embarrass you in front of your colleagues I'll accept it. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to while you're off talking shop."

"They're really nice and I have no doubt you'll get along just fine with both of them. Just be your usual charming self."

I laughed like a hyena at that last part. Me? Charming? Those are two words in the English language that shouldn't be together. We talked for a few minutes about absolutely nothing in particular until Edward was paged. He sounded so tired and bummed out to have to get off the phone but I reassured him we would have the entire weekend to talk and be together. Now we just had to get through the next four days.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen. Sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen. Go save people. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you Bella."

He hung up before I could respond. It was better that way, I guess. It meant I didn't have to be awkward as I stumbled my way through an "I have feelings for you too". Sweet Jesus I knew deep down I loved him. It just wasn't the time to say it yet. Perhaps over the weekend when we're at the charity ball I would tell him.

Since it was already the end of August, school resumed to its usual Monday through Friday gig. Goodbye four days off, hello bottle of Advil Migraine and red sangria.

Tuesday wasn't as exhausting as Monday. By Wednesday I was able to make it through the entire day without having to give a motivational speech, talk about my battle scar, yell at some asshole kid, and no fights had broken out so far.

Thursday was a whole different story. Tyler came into my room at lunch and told me Felix was outside the basketball court trying to pick another fight with him. Having had enough with his bull shit I slammed my sammich' on the desk and stomped outside. There was Felix and his entourage of fellow douchebags leaning against the wall.

"Volturi, get your ass over here. Now." I gritted out.

The smug little fucker casually walked over to me, a wicked smile spread across his face. I wanted nothing more than to be able to remove that smile. Permanently.

"Is there a problem, _Mrs. Cullen_?"

He was trying to get under my skin and I couldn't let him know he was really starting to irritate me.

"It's _Ms. Swan_ and yeah there is a fucking problem. You've been warned to leave Crowley alone. If you don't stay away from him and his friends, I will get Banner and the police involved."

"Psh you ain't got nothing on me, bitch. I didn't break no law."

"I'm not even going to talk about you butchering the grammar in that sentence and yes, you are breaking a law. It's called harassment. Consider this your final warning. Same goes for your groupies. Call me a bitch again and I assure you that will be the _last_ time you use that word." I threatened as I nodded off in the direction of the group of punks watching our entire exchange.

"Whatever you say _Mrs. Cullen_. Oops. I mean Ms. Swan. I hope your husband is doing _well_. See you around." He said snidely as he turned around and walked away. Tyler and Banner were walking towards me from the opposite direction.

"Tyler came and got me and said I should come out here immediately. Everything alright, Bella?" Marcus asked me after he told Tyler he could handle it from here.

"Yeah, I needed to have a word with that Volturi kid. He's up to something and I gotta say I'm a little scared."

"Perhaps you should go back on sick leave. It might've been too soon for you to come back." He offered as we walked back inside.

"No, not an option. I will not let some little shit think he can scare me out of here. I'm not even scared he would do something to me, I'm scared he'll hurt Tyler."

"Bella, we don't have the budget to up security around here. I'm not convinced he wouldn't try to do something to you. So for the time being, please grab myself or one of the other male teachers and have them walk you out to your car. As for Crowley, I suggest he come to your room during lunch. Just until I can figure out what to do with Felix."

"I'll drive him home too. I know his mom picks him up two days a week but the other three I'll take him myself. I don't want him waiting for the bus alone."

"That's very generous of you. We're very lucky to have a teacher like you, Bella. I'm going to speak to the superintendent and see what we can do."

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked off down the hallway. I went back into my classroom and picked up my discarded sammich' and suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. I knew once I saw Edward I would feel so much better. I just had to make it through one more day.

Friday dragged on…and on…and on. Mrs. Crowley was appreciative of my offer to drive Tyler home during the week. She insisted on paying me but I refused. I told her anything she wanted to bake me was payment enough. I had come to learn she worked the morning shift in one of the local bakeries. A few days after coming home from the hospital she had dropped off the most mouthwatering, orgasm inducing macaroons known to man. Oh yes, I think I was definitely getting the better end of the deal.

After dropping off Tyler, I sped my way back to my apartment and changed out of my dress pants and blouse. Rummaging through the closet, I pulled out jeans and a polka-dot shirt along with a few other outfits for the weekend. I had made it to the front door when I remembered I needed my dress and heels for tomorrow.

I made it to Edward's house around seven that evening. After tossing my bags down in the bedroom I was pleasantly greeted by Tanya rubbing against my ankles when I plopped down on his couch. I picked her up and held her against my chest scratching her head.

"You know, if she weren't a dog I'd be super jealous right now." He said as he walked in from outside on the patio.

"Such a guy thing to say, Cullen. Is it because she has her head on my dirty pillows?" I rolled my eyes as I set her down on the ground and walked over to him.

"That's exactly why."

Edward grabbed me in a tight embrace and brought his lips to mine. The kiss started off very soft and slow but quickly turned into a heated make out session.

"I missed you so much this week. I think you need to move in with me." He whispered against my lips after we came up for air.

"As tempting as that offer is, I can't."

"I know. It was worth a shot, though." He said simply as he placed a kiss to my forehead.

Until this shit (whatever it was) was over with Kate, there was no way in hell I was going to move in with him. I still needed to know what her "big bad secret" was that kept me out of the loop. Edward knew this and thankfully he let it go.

We went to dinner at _Emmet's_ and were pleasantly surprised to see Rose and Emmett standing near the bar. Rosalie set us down in our usual spot, a booth near the corner of the restaurant that was relatively secluded. Sensing that Edward and I needed a little privacy, she told Emmett to help her in the back.

"I do have to go into work tomorrow morning for a little while so I invited Alice and Rosalie over to keep you company. I hope that's ok. I thought you might want a little girl time before the ball tomorrow. I told them to take you to brunch and to do any last minute shopping you might need."

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thanks. I look forward to hanging out with them tomorrow. It's been a very long time since I've had a "girl's day". I'm actually pretty excited." I smiled brightly as Rose set our drinks down in front of us.

"I'm pretty excited too. Maybe we can go to the mall so we can walk this baby out." She laughed.

"No way! There will not be any babies being delivered while I'm around. You can just save that for you, Emmett and your OB." I said very seriously. Delivering babies was not my expertise and the idea certainly grossed me out. There was a reason I didn't become a doctor.

"Fair enough, Bella! We do need to go to the mall though. I need to find a dress to fit over this watermelon growing inside of me. As much as I look forward to being a mom, I can't wait til this little one is _out_."

Edward and I ordered our usual meals and then we were alone. Edward placed his hands on the table signaling me to place mine on top. I wasn't used to this affection thing quite yet but holding hands over a romantic dinner was absolutely wonderful.

"Tell me about your first week back. I want to hear everything."

"It was great. I missed being there so much and I missed my kids. On Monday they had a little party for me and even got me a few gifts. It was really sweet. I think my favorite one was a picture of all of them together with big smiles on their faces. They saved up and bought a beautiful frame to put it in. It's things like that that makes me wonder where they went wrong and ended up in my class. That school is literally the last step before juvie. One fuck up and that's it. They're gone." I sighed.

"I think they just needed an amazing teacher to put them in the right direction. They're very lucky to have you, Bella. Especially Tyler."

"Speaking of Tyler, there is something I need to talk to you about and I want you to promise you won't flip the fuck out."

Edward's eyes were angry looking and his grasp on my hands tightened. I watched him take deep breaths through his nose and he looked at me to continue.

"Promise me Edward."

"I can't promise that Bella. But I will promise I will let you finish whatever it is you're going to tell me before I potentially go ape shit. Something tells me I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear."

"Do you remember the first day you came back to see me at school?"

"You mean when I asked you to sign the divorce papers?" He whispered. We both cringed a little bit at that.

"Yeah, that day. Remember the fight that broke out between Tyler and another kid?"

"How could I forget? I had to stitch you up." He said softly as he brought his fingers up to the small scar on my cheek.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this Edward. That kid, Felix, is a mother fucker. He has been picking fights with Tyler since I've been out. Today Tyler came to see me during lunch and told me Felix was stirring up shit again. I went and confronted him outside. He's up to something. I'm not sure what it is but it really has me scared he'll hurt Tyler.

That kid is pure evil. He got right up in my face after I threatened to get the police involved and kept calling me _Mrs. Cullen_. My students know me as Miss Swan. I don't think any of them know about us, except for Tyler and I know he wouldn't say anything about it. It's just not something teenagers care about.

Felix told me to make sure "my husband was doing well" and then he just walked away after telling me he'll see me around. I'll be driving Tyler home from now on. I don't want him taking the bus."

"Isabella this is serious. This is _really fucking_ serious. Don't you have security at that school?"

"Not enough. There just isn't enough in the budget for more. Marcus, the principal, has been walking Tyler and I to my car every night."

Just then Rosalie brought our meals over and asked if we needed anything else. Edward excused himself from the table leaving me feeling like a total twat for ruining the evening.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" She asked as she sat down in his spot.

"Yeah, he just gets super over protective when I tell him the shit that goes on at my work." I sighed as I stuffed several fries into my mouth.

"I thought you were a teacher?" Rosalie asked as she stole a few fries off my plate.

"I am. But I work at a high school for troubled and under privileged kids. It's their last stop before going to juvie."

"Emmett told me what happened to you. That was incredibly brave of you Bella. Really fucking stupid but brave none the less. I can see why Edward would be having a coronary."

"When Emmett goes to work do you give him shit because he has a dangerous job?" I said as I took a monster bite out of my burger.

"No, not really. I just tell him every morning to make sure he comes home to me and don't play a hero because I can't raise a baby alone. Emmett loves being a cop. He was in the academy when we first met four years ago. That's not to say I don't worry about him though. I'm scared shitless one of these days I'll be opening my door to find the chief of police on my doorstep telling me there was an accident."

I reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze with my greasy fingers. We both laughed and wiped our fingers off on the napkins sitting on the table. Edward walked back over to the table and waited for Rose to get up before he sat down. He insisted she and Emmett take the other two empty seats next to us. He had done something and I was _positive_ I wasn't going to like it.

"Before you go flying off the handle, I expect you to grant me the same courtesy I granted you and let me finish before you open your mouth. Understood?" He growled.

I nodded my head and looked at Rose who had the same expression on her face as I did. I had never heard Edward this angry. It was a little sexy. Scary as fuck…but sexy.

"I talked to Emmett and he has been hired to be your personal security until such a time I see fit that his services are no longer needed. He will wait for you outside your apartment in the morning and follow you to work, escort you to your car when you're ready to leave and drop off Tyler at the end of the day. Fridays he will bring you to my house for the weekends unless I already made arrangements to come to your place. This is non-negotiable."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" I shouted in a loud whisper.

"This is _non-negotiable_, Isabella." Edward said in a tone equally as aggressive as mine.

Rosalie excused herself and Emmett from our table leaving me to kill Edward in private. It was a stare off between the two of us. I had to get my anger in check before I choked the fucking life out of him.

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to go along with this." I gritted out.

"And _you_ are out of _your_ fucking mind if you think I'm not going to do something about it."

"I can handle myself, Cullen. I was doing it long before I met you. I don't need your security, your money and I certainly don't need _you_." I said as I tossed my napkin on the table, grabbed my jacket and purse and walked away.

I had made it just outside the doorway when I felt him grab my arm and spin me around to face him. If I thought he was mad before that was nothing compared to the smoldering look on his face now. I swear steam was going to start spouting out of his ears just like in the cartoons.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home! I'm so mad at you right now I want to fucking strangle you!" I yelled as I jerked my arm back.

"And how did you plan on getting there if _I_ have the car keys?"

"Remember when I said I don't need you, Cullen? I wasn't joking. I _don't_ need you and I sure as fuck don't need you to drive me anywhere. I was going to call a cab."

"You can either get in the car quietly or I will throw you over my shoulder kicking and screaming. Either way you are going home with _me_."

Knowing he would probably stand true to his word and throw me over his shoulder, I stomped off in the direction of the car and waited for him to unlock the door. Despite how pissed he was at me, his chivalry didn't falter and he still opened my door.

The drive home was completely quiet, not even the radio was on. I still had my arms crossed across my chest defensively and Edward was gripping the steering wheel so tight I thought it was going to snap in two. Thank God it was only a fifteen minute drive back home.

I didn't even wait for him to open my door. As soon as the car was in park I was already on my way inside. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing like I had just run a marathon. I stood in the middle of the living room floor not sure what to do. I heard him walk up behind me.

"Do you think we can talk about this like civilized people or do you still want to continue with this temper tantrum?" He said tersely.

That was _it. _I had it! I turned around, looked him square in the eye and slapped him across his cheek. It wasn't hard; I think it stunned him more than anything. We stood there looking at each other, daggers shooting out of our eyes.

"That is the first and last time you will do that, Isabella."

I raised my hand again and he caught it mid-air. I tried to pull away but he had a vice grip on my wrist. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Both of our chests were heaving and fuck me if I wasn't turned on.

Edward pulled my face to his and crushed my mouth with his own. My lips have a mind of their own and started kissing him back just as hard and fighting for dominance. I could feel his want for me pressing against my stomach and that only sent me into a further frenzy. My hand reached between us and I grabbed his erection. He hissed and sucked in his breath as I rubbed my fingers up and down on top of his jeans.

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck were he kissed and sucked and licked. My own voice betrayed me and let out an audible moan. I was losing and going down quickly.

"Fuck Bella, I want you so bad." Edward gasped in between his assault on my throat.

"If you don't stop stalling and get us naked and just fuck me already, I'm putting my body on strike and going home." I threatened.

He stopped his ministrations and looked me in the eyes as he growled. His grip on me tightened. There was literally no space between us; I don't even think a piece of paper could've fit through.

"Don't threaten me, Isabella. _You_ are _mine_ and you aren't going _anywhere_. You want me to fuck you? I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off and mark my territory."

Edward's hands grabbed me by my ass and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him as he walked off towards the bedroom. Roughly he tossed me on the bed pushing his knee in between my legs. He stood there watching me squirm as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My hands automatically rubbed along the length of his back and worked their way down to his hips and then to the button on his jeans.

"I don't think so sweetheart. I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." Edward said as he grabbed my hands and held them over my head.

"Move your hands from that spot and I'll tie you up." He growled as he released me and pulled my shirt over my head.

His fingers ghosted down my neck to my breasts where he grabbed them and squeezed them roughly. I arched myself into him, begging for more. I was aching now and I didn't know how long I would be able to last in this agony. Edward roughly grabbed the button on my jeans and pulled them off quickly leaving me in just my red bra and panties. His fingers ever so gently rubbed against the center of my underwear leaving a tingling sensation. My clit was throbbing and my panties were completely soaked. If he was trying to punish me, he was certainly doing a good job.

"Please Edward. I want you so bad. _Please _stop torturing me." I whimpered.

"Torturing you? _You_?! You have it all wrong little girl. It is _you _who tortures _me_. All I want is to take care of you and you insist on fighting me. I'm going to take my time and enjoy watching you squirm." He whispered against my ear as he unhooked my bra and tossed it on the floor. "You've done nothing but torture _me_ since I've known you. You broke my heart when you walked out on me. You argue with me over every-fucking- thing you can. You pick fights with _her_ after I tell you to back the fuck off. You almost got yourself killed and nearly gave me a heart attack. And don't get me started on tonight. It is _you_ who is the torturer, Isabella." Edward growled as he slowly swirled his tongue across my nipples causing me to cry out.

"I know I'm an asshole and hard to get along with, Edward. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I _do _need you. You mean the world to me. I need you like I need oxygen. I don't know how to live without you and I don't want to. Fuck Edward, I'm sorry." I cried.

He stopped moving and sat up, his smoldering green eyes gazing upon my nearly naked body.

"Be careful what you say, Isabella. If you're saying that just so I'll stop-"

"I'm serious. I'm so fucking serious. I'm sorry I don't tell you more how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for walking out on you and I'm sorry for every other pain in the ass thing I've done. You're the best thing that's happened to me Edward Cullen and I'm fucking sorry for everything. This is me asking you to go all the way tonight. This is me telling you…I love you too."

He fisted his hand in my panties and ripped them off me and quickly worked with the fly on his jeans, pulling them off. Edward lay across me, aligning his cock with the Promised Land between my thighs.

"Dammit Bella, why do you have to be so fucking perfect? I can't wait. I've waited too long and I need you." Edward groaned into my shoulder as he slowly slid inside of me.

A long string of expletives left my mouth as he started thrusting his hips in and out, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. My legs wrapped around him forcing him in deeper.

"I remember that night, Bella. I remember being like this with you. You feel so good. I forgot how good you feel with me. I love you so fucking much."

I rolled us over so I was on top of him. He leaned back against the headboard and I started slowly moving my hips and down. My hands went to his chest and pushed up for leverage. I was riding him so hard it would only be a matter of moments before we would both get what we wanted…what we needed.

"No one will ever touch you like this. No one will love you like I do. You are mine Isabella. Your body and soul are _mine_." He growled as his thumb pressed against my clit and caused me to have an immediate orgasm. I cried out in total ecstasy leaning back and placing my hands on his thighs, Edward's name on my lips. I felt his thighs tighten and watched his eyes close. He cried out my name as the pleasure overtook him too.

I managed to roll off of him with shaky legs and grabbed his shirt off the floor. I gave Edward a brief peck and put the shirt on and went to the bathroom. I was a mess in the most literal and figurative sense of the word. It took a few minutes to clean myself up and regain my composure before I could go back into that bedroom. _Our_ bedroom that smelled of sex and lust.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked quietly as I crawled back into bed.

"I'm fine. Perfect actually." I sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry Bella. That wasn't how I had planned for our first time to be. I should've asked to make sure you were ready."

"Don't apologize. Please. This was definitely not the most romantic of ways to go about having sex but it was perfect anyway. I don't regret it and neither should you. You felt wonderful. You _are_ wonderful and I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry I'm emotionally stunted and I really do love you."

"I don't regret tonight. This is the second best night of my life."

"Second best? What was the first?" I asked eyeing him cautiously.

Edward flipped us onto our sides, my back to his chest and kissed my head. "The best night of my life, Bella, was when I met _you_."

My eyes filled with tears and I tried to stop my shoulders from shaking with a silent sob.

"That was the best night of my life too." I choked out.

"I love you, sweetheart. More than you could imagine. And Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I forgot about tonight. You _will _have Emmett as a bodyguard. I don't want to hear anything else about it. If you open your mouth to say something snarky or to start an argument I have something right here to shut it up. Good night my beautiful wife. Sweet dreams."

**AN: **Current charity event that I'm working- This is a little different from most charity events I do but a person in need is a person in need. There is a young girl who is currently going through a hardship. Her mother died & her father has become very ill. They lost their apartment & are now living in government funded housing. They are in need of food, clothes, etc. I've donated food, clothes, personal items & household items.

Reviews = money. You're the best Until next time…happy reading.


End file.
